


The Kids Aren't Alright

by Shanny



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 18 years old Michael, 22 years old Luke, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Student Michael, Teacher Luke, michael and ashton are brothers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanny/pseuds/Shanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke suit un programme qui lui permet d'enseigner tout en continuant ses études. Il ne pensait seulement pas enseigner directement au lycée. </p><p>Michael est le paria de son lycée, et Calum est son seul ami. Il ne pensait pas avoir un prof aussi sympa et attachant que Mr Hemmings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjouuur ! C'est ma toute première fiction, alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plait :) . Vous pouvez commenter ou laisser des Kudos , c'est toujours appréciable :D
> 
> C'est un peu court mais c'est juste le début :) Enjoy :)

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par «  Je suis désolée Mr Hemmings, mais vous aller enseigner au lycée à la rentrée » ? Luke écouta l'homme lui parler à l'autre bout du fil, et dû s'empêcher de pleurer. «  Non évidemment que j'accepte le poste. Mais à l'université, on m'avait dit que je ne pourrais pas avoir de poste au lycée, à cause de la différence d'age. Mmh. Oui les effectifs, bien sur. Je comprend monsieur. Oui très bien. Au revoir. » Luke posa son téléphone sur son bureau, puis se jeta sur son lit, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Super. Il n'était pas assez vieux pour enseigner au lycée. Il venait tout juste d'avoir 22 ans, au pire il aurait quatre ans de plus que ses élèves. Aucune chance de prétendre qu'il avait une quelconque autorité sur eux. Il soupira et enlaça son oreiller, se tournant sur le côté. Il lui restait environ un mois et demi avant la reprise des cours, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait pouvoir proposer comme cours. Il n'allait visiblement pas passer un super été à se détendre sur la plage avec ses potes. Nope. Il allait bûcher sur des cours pendant que tous les autres allaient s'amuser. Vraiment génial. 

Il entendit un bruit sourd dans la pièce d'à côté et il laissa échapper un grognement. Heureusement qu'il allait rentrer chez sa mère pour les vacances, parce qu'avec les potes qu'il avait comme colocataires, s'il restait avec eux cet été, la seule chose qu'il aurait à la rentrée, ce serait une gueule de bois mortelle. Il se releva et reprit le téléphone, composant le numéro de sa mère. 

«  Salut M'man. Non ça va. Je voulais juste te dire que je vais arriver ce soir finalement. Non je vais rester tout l'été. Non c'est .. Mais … Ca n'a .. Putain Maman ! Je t'expliquerais une fois à la maison ! C'est ça. A plus. » 

Luke raccrocha et passa une main sur ses yeux. Sa mère l'épuisait toujours, surtout au téléphone. Un autre bruit se fit entendre et Luke ouvrit brutalement la porte. James, Arthur et Leïla, ses colocataires étaient affalés sur le canapé, les uns sur les autres, et jouaient à la console en se disputant bruyamment. Luke gloussa et se glissa sur le fauteuil à côté d'eux. Arthur lui sourit puis tapa James sur la tête. Ca allait lui manquer, les journées à glander, mais il reviendrait à la rentrée, sa chambre l'attendrait toujours, et il aurait toujours ses amis. Luke ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait triste de partir pour le reste de l'été. Ce n'était pas comme s'il partait pour une autre ville, ses parents habitaient seulement à l'autre bout de cette ville, et Luke pourrait voir ses amis autant qu'il le voudrait, mais il avait la sensation de rentrer dans un nouveau monde, où ses amis n'avaient pas leur place. Aucun d'eux n'allait devoir bosser tout l'été, aucun d'eux n'allait donner des cours à la rentrée. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait travaillé aussi fort que lui pour arriver là où il en était. Il rêvait d'enseigner depuis qu'il avait huit ans, et il s'en était toujours tenu à ça. Il avait eu les meilleures notes possibles, il avait fait des stages, il avait même fait un double cursus pour avoir de meilleurs atouts. L'enseignement, c'était ce pourquoi il était né. Et peu lui importait que tout le monde se soit toujours moqué de lui, il y était arrivé. Enfin … presque. Il n'avait seulement pas prévu que ça commencerait directement au lycée. Il appuya sa tête sur l'accoudoir et se roula en boule sur le fauteuil, regardant la partie qui se déroulait à l'écran. Il allait réussir, parce que c'était son truc. Il allait aider tout un tas d'élèves, et donner des cours extra.

 

__________________________________________________

 

«  Michael, si tu ne te lèves pas tout de suite, je te dépose pas chez ton pote ! »  
«  J'm'en fous ! » Michael attendit une minute, puis il entendit les pas s'éloigner et il se blottit dans sa couette. Rien à foutre que son frère ne l'emmène pas chez Calum, il ne voulait pas y aller de toutes façons. Il avait prévu de rester dans son lit pour tout ce qui lui restait d'été, de jouer à la console et d'éviter tout contact humain. Si on lui avait demandé son avis, il aurait lâché l'école et serait resté à la maison pour le restant de ses jours. Mais personne ne lui avait demandé et il ne lui restait plus qu'à se préparer psychologiquement à l'année scolaire qui commencerait dans un peu plus d'un mois et demi. 

Michael était presque rendormi quand un nouveau coup à sa porte fut frappé.  
«  Putain, j'ai dit que je m'en foutais de voir Calum ! » Un gloussement lui répondit et la porte s'ouvrit sur la lumière du couloir. Michael grogna et se cacha sous la couette alors que quelqu'un s'assit sur son lit.  
«  Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Mikey. » gloussa Calum.  
«  Qu'est ce que tu fous là ; de toutes façons ? » sa voix était étouffée à cause de la couette mais Michael s'en fichait. Calum le comprendrait.  
«  Je savais que tu sortirais pas de chez toi, alors je suis venu. » Michael sortit la tête et regarda son meilleur ami. Il savait que Calum viendrait quand même, et qu'il n'aurait rien à dire à ce sujet. De toutes façons, Michael ne voulait pas éviter Calum, il était son meilleur ( et son seul ) ami depuis qu'ils avaient huit ans et Calum ne lui avait jamais tenu rigueur du fait qu'il n'aimait pas sortir ou qu'il était le gars le moins aimé du lycée. Tout ça n'avait pas d'importance aux yeux de Calum, ce qui faisait de lui la seule personne que Michael avait envie de voir. Calum lui servit un sourire éclatant et se leva pour allumer la télé.  
«  Tu joues pas au foot aujourd'hui ? ». Calum était le meilleur joueur que le lycée ait jamais eu, et il suivait un entraînement intensif chaque été. Il prenait quand même le temps de venir chez Michael tous les jours.  
«  Si je joue à deux heures. Je suis venu réviser mes techniques sur Fifa. » Michael rit et s'assit dans son lit, attrapant la manette que Calum lui lança.  
«  J'aimerais voir la gueule de ton entraîneur si tu lui disais que tes meilleures techniques viennent de Fifa. » Calum éclata de rire et se jeta sur le lit de Michael.  
«  Il ordonnerait probablement au reste de l'équipe de se mettre à Fifa ». Calum se cala contre la tête de lit et posa ses jambes sur celles de Michael, toujours sous la couette. Ils étaient bien. Pendant l'été, Michael passait rarement du temps dehors, et c'était seulement si Calum le lui demandait. Le reste du temps, ils se retrouvaient dans le lit de Michael pour jouer à la console ou regarder la télé, ce qui mettait la mère de Michael en colère. Elle n'était pas souvent à la maison, mais le peu de temps qu'elle y passait, elle lui criait dessus parce que c'était un «  bon à rien de fainéant ». C'était majoritairement vrai, mais c'était quand même douloureux. Ashton prenait toujours sa défense et ça finissait toujours pareil : leur mère et Ashton s'engueulaient et Michael écoutait à la porte de sa chambre. Puis Ashton venait se blottir dans le lit de Michael contre son frère et lui racontait des idioties jusqu'à ce que Michael se sente mieux. Jusqu’à ce qu'il se préoccupe plus de ce que leur mère pensait de lui.  
«  Mikey, je vais au travail ! A ce soir ! » cria Ashton du bas des escaliers.  
«  Ouais, à ce soir ! » Michael s'appuya contre l'épaule de Calum et soupira en soupirant. Il espérait que l'été continuerait comme ça, qu'il aurait du répit.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilaaa un nouveau chapitre :) Comme j'en ai pas mal d'avance mais que je les ai que sur papier, je sais pas vraiment avec quelle intensité je vais poster, mais vous devriez en avoir un minimum tous les jours pour le moment :)
> 
> J'espère que l'histoire vous plait, les commentaires/Kudos font toujours plaisir :)
> 
> Enjoy !

Luke soupira bruyamment en tirant sur le bas de sa chemise. C'était LE jour. Aujourd'hui, il allait donner son premier cours et il n'était pas nerveux. Pas du tout. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas, il avait passé une excellente nuit et n'avait pas revu son cours jusqu'à 4h du matin. Absolument pas. Il se regarda dans le miroir et tripota une dernière fois ses cheveux. Bon ça devrait aller comme ça, parce que de toutes façons, il n'avait plus le temps. Il sortit de la salle de bain et eut la bonne surprise de trouver ses trois colocataires assis sur le canapé.  
«  Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » Leïla leva les yeux au ciel alors que James grogna.  
«  A ton avis génie ? On est venu te souhaiter bonne chance. » Puis il se tourna dans le creux de l'épaule d'Arthur et continua. «  Qui est le connard qui a déclaré que le lycée commence à 8h ? » Luke rigola et haussa les épaules en attrapant sa veste. Leïla se leva et vint l'inspecter. Elle tourna autour de lui, un doigt sur sa bouche.  
«  Est ce que t'es sûr qu'ils vont te laisser rentrer avec ce look de punk ? T'es sûr que le piercing c'est ok ? Et c'est quoi ce leggings ? » Luke roula des yeux et pris son sac à dos.  
«  Pour commencer je vais pas enseigner à Harvard, mais dans un lycée de seconde zone. Ensuite, le dirlo à rient dit sur mon piercing. Et enfin, c'est un jean alors lâche moi ! » Le tout avec le sourire et Luke se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. «  Bonne journée les filles ! » Sur ce, il attrapa ses clés et sortit de l'appartement. Tout devrait bien se passer. Il avait travaillé sur ce premier cours au moins trois semaines, cherchant chaque question qu'on pourrait lui poser, anticipant chaque réponse. Il avait refusé de sortir de sa chambre avant que ce cours ne soit bouclé, chaque virgule à sa place. Il avait raté tout un tas de fêtes débiles, mais il ne regrettait rien. Son cours était absolument parfait et personne ne pourrait lui dire le contraire. Sa mère avait été légèrement impressionnée qu'il soit si sérieux, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il bâcle son travail. Il ne l'avait jamais fait et n'allait pas commencer maintenant qu'il allait faire ce pourquoi il avait travaillé si dur. Elle avait elle aussi émit quelques réserves à propos de son piercing ( elle ne l'avait jamais aimé de toutes façons ), mais le directeur avait l'air tellement désespéré de trouver quelqu'un pour ce poste qu'il aurait prit à peu près n'importe qui. Luke avait quand même pris la peine de vérifier deux fois dans le règlement intérieur, mais il n'y était stipulé nul part que le piercing était interdit, ni même désapprouvé. 

Le trajet en bus lui donna envie de vomir, il commençait à être vraiment nerveux. Il se félicita de n'avoir rien mangé. Vomir sur le premier rang annulerait sans doute la parfaite préparation de son cours. Il n'était jamais venu dans ce coin de la ville, mais le bus s'arrêtait devant le lycée, et puis il avait déjà fait le trajet. Aucun risque de se perdre. 

Une fois arrivé devant la salle ( Luke adorait l'effet de ce mot «  sa salle », ça lui donnait des frissons ridicules dans le bas du dos ) il inspira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte. Evidemment, elle était vide, il était en avance de trois quarts d'heure. Mais ça ne faisait pas de mal de revoir une dernière fois le cours. Ce ne serait que la millième fois après tout. Il s'assit à son bureau et regarda la classe. Ouais, il était à sa place. C'était là qu'il devait être. 

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

 

Michael émergea au son de «  Welcome to the Black Parade » et eut envie de s'enterrer. Premier jour de lycée. La torture. Il considéra vaguement l'idée de rester au lit, de faire comme si le réveil n'avait jamais sonné. Mais il avait promis à Ashton qu'il irait au lycée, et il ne pouvait pas laisser Calum tout seul. Alors il grogna une dernière fois puis se leva et se dirigea à tâtons vers la minuscule salle de bain de la maison. Il devait laver les derniers surplus de sa teinture et désinfecter son nouveau piercing. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il attrape la gangrène. Déjà sa mère avait pété un câble et avait menacé de lui prendre sa console mais elle s'était vite calmée quand Michael lui avait dit que de toutes façons, elle se fichait de lui et de ce qu'il faisait. Elle avait soupiré et était sorti de sa chambre. C'était quand même douloureux de se rendre compte qu'il avait raison. 

Une fois ses cheveux rincés et son sourcil désinfecté, il enfila un T-shirt qui traînait par terre, un slim puis un sweat. Il était trop tôt pour élaborer la tenue et en plus il n'en avait pas envie. Il attrapa son sac à dos et sa casquette et descendit les escaliers en courant. Il allait probablement être en retard s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Il enfila ses converses et jeta un coup d'oeil dans la cuisine. Il y avait un mot. Michael s'approcha et un sourire illumina son visage.  
«  Bonne chance Mikey. T'inquiètes, ça va aller. Respire, souffle et emmerde les tous. Je t'aime. Ash. »  
C'était certain qu'il allait tous les emmerder, et ils allaient aussi tous bien le lui rendre. Michael prit le mot et le mit dans sa poche. Il ne pouvait pas dédaigner un peu d'amour, il en aurait sûrement besoin pendant la journée. Il attrapa ses clés et sortit de la maison. S'il marchait assez vite, il choperait Calum avant qu'il n'arrive au lycée. 

Michael était dégoûté d'avoir dû redoubler. Certes c'était complètement de sa faute et il était le seul à blâmer, mais ça faisait quand même chier. Déjà, il ne serait pas dans la classe de Calum, même s'il y aurait eu peu de probabilités que l'administration les aient laissés ensemble. Ensuite, il serait forcément avec des idiots. Aucune chance qu'il se retrouve avec les gens sympas du lycée ( si jamais il y en avait). Cette année allait être un calvaire infini.  
«  Oh Mikey, t'inquiètes pas, ok ? Tout ira bien, de toutes façons tu passes ton temps à dormir en cours, alors que je sois là ou pas, ça changera pas grand chose. » lança Calum d'une voix moqueuse en passant son bras autour des épaules de Michael qui grogna en souriant  
«  Ta gueule. Qui va me réveiller quand le cours sera fini ? » Calum gloussa, recevant un regard furieux de Michael.  
«  Je sais pas, la sonnerie. »  
«  Ha ha. Ce que t'es rigolo comme garçon, Calum. » glissa Michael d'une voix narquoise qui les fit rire tous les deux. 

Ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir où Michael devait avoir son premier cours. Pour que les choses aillent plus vite ( et pour que les profs aient moins de travail aussi ) les emplois du temps et les répartitions de classes avaient été envoyés par mails. Comme ça à peine arrivés au lycée, les élèves se rendraient directement en cours. Pas de contacts inutiles et pas de risques de protestations.  
«  T'as quoi en premier ? » Comme Calum faisait partie de l'équipe de foot, il n'avait pas me même aménagement que les autres, pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner à partir de 3h. Même si Michael n'avait pas redoublé, il n'aurait pas eu les mêmes cours que Calum, parce que lui n'était pas un sportif.  
«  Histoire, Mr Hemmings » récita Michael. Il avait pris soin d'apprendre son emploi du temps dès qu'il l'avait eu. Aucun risque de se tromper ou d'attirer l'attention parce qu'il était en retard.  
«  Il est nouveau ? Jamais entendu parler de ce gars. » commenta Calum d'une voix pensive. Comme si ça intéressait Michael. Il avait du sommeil à rattraper et aucun prof n'avait jamais réussi à le tenir éveillé. Ashton lui avait demandé de suivre en cours, mais c'était le premier jour ? Il travaillerait demain. Peut-être.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous pouvez me retrouver sur Tumblr : i-mmukeasfuckbabes.tumblr.com, on pourrait devenir copains :)


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjouuur :) Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plait, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire :)  
> Enjoy !

Luke n'était pas sorti de sa salle depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il avait relu ses cours, puis il avait écrit son nom sur le tableau, appréciant le contact de la craie. Il avait toujours adoré les craies, les tableaux. Sa mère lui en avait acheté pour ses neufs ans et il avait à peine quitté sa chambre de toutes les vacances. Bien sur, il allait quitter sa classe à la fin de la journée, il ne pouvait pas dormir au lycée.  
Maintenant, il attendait aussi calmement que possible ( c'est à dire pas beaucoup ) que la sonnerie retentisse et que le premier cours commence. Avec les Premières L2. Luke n'avait que deux classes, parce qu'il avait toujours des cours à la fac, pour valider son master de psychologie. Il aurait aimé n'avoir que des Secondes, mais personne ne lui avait * demandé son avis.  
Il sortit son téléphone une dernière fois, pour relire les messages de bonne chance qu'il avait reçu. Sa mère ( évidemment ), ses frères, ses colocs et quelques potes de fac. Ca réchauffait toujours le cœur. Luke vérifia pour la dixième fois que son téléphone était en silencieux puis le rangea dans la poche de sa veste. Il souffla, se leva et arpenta la classe en silence. Il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau et ses mains étaient trempées de sueur, mais il allait réussir. Il le fallait.  
Le début des cours finit par sonner, ce qui fit sursauter Luke de façon complètement ridicule. Putain, il fallait qu'il se calme. Ca y était. Il allait enfin voir si tout son travail allait payer ou non, s'il avait eu raison de se lancer dans cette carrière.  
Luke ouvrit la porte et se positionna dans l'encadrement, les bras croisés sur son torse. Tout allait bien se passer. Les élèves seraient sympa et indulgents ( la blague ) et il n'allait pas bégayer. Le couloir se remplit peu à peu d'élèves, bruyants et rieurs, qui se bousculaient et une bouffée d'angoisse prit Luke à la gorge, lui coupant le souffle. Il allait s'en sortir, il allait le faire. Il devait juste se calmer. Les élèves ne devaient pas voir qu'il était mort de peur,c'était ce qu'on lui avait à la pré-rentrée. Il était sensé leur montrer qui était le chef, qui était l'autorité. Le discours ne lui avait pas plu, il avait toujours détesté quand les profs se prenaient pour l'autorité suprême. C'était ridicule et ça n'avait jamais donné envie à aucun élève d'écouter le cours. Ok. Il était calmé.  
Luke souffla une dernière fois, puis le premier élève entra. Il lui offrit un joyeux «  Bonjour Monsieur ! » auquel Luke répondit à peine. Merde, les élèves allaient l'appeler Monsieur ! D'autres élèves arrivèrent rapidement, et cette fois-ci, il les accueillit correctement, avec un sourire. Quelques uns lui jetèrent des regards suspicieux, mais il les ignora. Il allait leur en mettre plein la vue et ils allaient oublier qu'il avait l'air d'un punk étudiant ( ce qu'il était, mais ce n'était pas la question ! ).  
Une fois que l'afflux d'élèves se fut tari, Luke rentra dans la classe, ferma la porte et s'assit sur son bureau. Il les observa sortir leurs affaires pendant une minute, laissant ses yeux parcourir la salle, un sourire aux lèvres. Son regard fut attiré par un garçon au fond de la salle. Il avait la tête posée sur son sweat, une casquette sur la tête, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dormir. Luke fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas que ses élèves dorment pendant ses cours, mais il n'allait pas les en empêcher, ni le leur faire payer plus tard. Du moment qu'ils ne perturbaient pas le cours, il n'y avait aucune raison de les disputer. Il trouvait cependant dommage que cet élève ne lui donne pas sa chance. Il finit par reporter son attention sur tout la classe et se leva en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.  
«  Bonjour tout le monde ! Je m'appelle Monsieur Hemmings et je suis votre professeur d'histoire. Et de géographie. » ajouta-t-il avec une grimace. Luke n'aimait pas beaucoup la géographie, mais il ne pouvait pas mettre une matière de côté. «  Eum … voilà. Je vais faire l'appel, puis nous commencerons le cours. » Luke se tourna vers son bureau pour prendre la feuille d'appel quand une voix s'éleva derrière lui. 

«  Monsieur, on va pas remplir une feuille débile de présentation ? » La voix était moqueuse, comme si le gamin s'attendait à ce que Luke se mette à pleurer. Genre. Luke se retourna vivement, la feuille dans les mains.  
«  Non. Je n'ai pas besoin que vous remplissiez une feuille de présentation. Comme je l'ai dit : je fais l'appel et nous commençons le cours. » Il adressa un sourire glacial à l'élève, qui écarquilla les yeux, puis il se tourna vers le reste de la classe. «  Quelqu'un à une autre question ? ». Personne ne dit rien et Luke commença l'appel. Il remarqua que le garçon du font avait enlevé ses écouteurs.  
   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
   
Le premier cours n'avait pas été aussi horrible que Michael pensait qu'il serait. Déjà, il avait été surpris par le prof. Ce gars ne devait pas être plus vieux qu'Ashton, ce qui semblait bizarre pour un prof de lycée. Il avait un piercing à la lèvre aussi, un putain de piercing ! Michael avait toujours pensé que les profs naissaient à l'age de 37 ans et qu'ils ne faisaient rien à part donner des cours. Bien sur, c'était complètement ridicule et il le savait parfaitement, mais quand même. Ce prof l'avait surpris.  
Bon, il devait bien avouer qu'il pensait que le mec serait absolument incompétent. Les vieux profs l'étaient, aucune chance que les jeunes soient meilleurs, pas vrai ? Il l'avait encore surpris. Mr Hemmings avait fait un cours d'introduction fantastique, mettant l'histoire à un niveau bien plus accessible, et il avait remis Fred à sa place, tout en subtilité. Michael avait gardé ses écouteurs au début du cours, juste pour voir ce que le prof allait lui dire. Il ne lui avait rient dit et il avait calmé cet abruti de Fred. Alors Michael avait enlevé ses écouteurs. Il n'avait pas fait mine de travailler, mais il avait écouté, attentivement.  
Il retrouva Calum pour la pause de 10h, près de l'arbre du fond. Personne ne venait plus là-bas depuis que Calum avait fracassé le visage d'un gars contre le tronc. Calum était d'ailleurs assis dans l'herbe, un ballon dans les mains.  
«  Hey Mikey ! Comment étaient les cours ? » Michael haussa les épaules et s'allongea à côté de son meilleur ami.

«  Le prof d'histoire est plutôt cool. » 

«  Comme si t'avais écouté son cours ... » Michael leva les yeux au ciel et frappa la jambe de Calum.

«  J'ai écouté. Ce gars a un piercing à la lèvre, Cal ! » Calum resta silencieux un moment, comme s'il réfléchissait. 

«  De qui on parle maintenant ? »

«  Du prof d'histoire ! Est ce que t'écoutes quand je parle ?! » Michael se releva sur ses coudes et leva un sourcil en direction de Calum, qui fronçait les sourcils.

«  Comment ça, le prof d'histoire ? T'es en train de me dire qu'un prof de ce lycée a un piercing à la lèvre ? Pendant les cours ?! » Michael gloussa et hocha la tête.

«  Yep. Est ce que tu t'es pris un ballon dans la figure ? T'es lent à la détente ce matin ! » Calum lui balança un coup de pied.

«  Pourquoi est ce que moi je l'ai pas en cours ?! J'ai cette vieille bigote de Flint en histoire … » Calum fit semblant d'avoir un haut le cœur, faisant exploser Michael de rire. 

«  Et moi, j'ai le sexy Mr Hemmings ... » Ce prof lui laissait une drôle d'impression. Il avait l'impression de le connaître, mais n'arrivait pas à visualiser où. 

«  Comment ça «  sexy » ?! Tu m'avais pas dit qu'il était sexy ! » 

«  Je viens de te le dire. T'écoutes vraiment rien, Hood ! » Michael se leva sous les cris de protestation de Calum, qui se leva à son tour. 

«  Ok. On se retrouve pour manger ? Attends moi devant ta salle. »

«  J'ai pas besoin que tu viennes me chercher, Cal. T'occupes pas de moi. » Michael était un peu gêné que Calum soit obligé de venir le récupérer après presque chaque cours, de peur que Michael ne s'attire des ennuis. Bien sûr, il en avait aussi quand ils étaient ensemble, les gens ne se mettaient pas brusquement à l'apprécier juste parce que Calum était là. Mais la tendance que Calum avait à calmer chaque conflit à coups de poings calmait la plupart des fauteurs de troubles. Calum prit Michael dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille.

«  T'es mon meilleur ami, Mike. Je viendrais te chercher à la fin de la matinée et on ira manger ensemble. Et si quelqu'un te dit quelque chose, dis le moi. »

«  Mmmh, ok. » Il ne le ferait pas. Il n'avait pas toujours pas compris comment ça se faisait que Calum ne soit pas expulsé de l'équipe après tous les problèmes de discipline qu'il avait eus, mais il ne voulait pas tenter le diable.

«  A ce midi, ma puce ! » gloussa Calum avant de s'éloigner en shootant dans son ballon. Michael le suivit en marchant, une pensée s'infiltrant doucement dans son cerveau. C'était vrai que le prof d'histoire était sexy.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila encore un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis désolée, on voit pas beaucoup Luke dans celui là; mais je vous promets que ça s'arrangera dans le prochain :) 
> 
> Enjoy !

Luke n'avait pas profité de sa pause pour sortir prendre l'air. Il avait eu plus d'une heure de libre, mais il devait admettre qu'il était un peu intimidé par les autres profs et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait leur dire. Il était presque sûr que la moitié désapprouverait la décision du directeur et que l'autre moitié désapprouverait son look. En fait, ce serait sûrement un mélange des deux. 

Il avait repassé son premier cours dans sa tête, puis il avait relu celui préparé pour les Secondes. La récréation avait sonné et il regarda par la fenêtre. Il pouvait voir les stades, le gymnase de là où il était et même un bout de pelouse. Luke plissa les yeux et concentra son attention sur l'arbre qui se trouvait à la limite de son champ de vision. Il y avait deux garçons là bas, au pied de cet arbre , et il était presque sur qu'un des deux était le garçon aux écouteurs de Première. Il n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête. Il savait qu'il le connaissait, il l'avait déjà vu autre part, plusieurs fois. Mais impossible de se rappeler où, ni dans quelle circonstance. 

Luke ouvrit la fenêtre et se pencha, pour prendre l'air. Pas du tout pour avoir une meilleure vue du garçon. C'était ridicule. C'était juste un élève parmi les autres et Luke ne l'avait jamais vu. Il se faisait des idées. Il ne pouvait pas le connaître, il n'était jamais venu dans ce quartier et il n'avait aucun ami qui vivait par ici. Luke soupira et referma la fenêtre. Au pire, il le reverrait le lendemain, et il pourrait vérifier qu'en effet, il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant et qu'il devait se le sortir de la tête. C'était stupide. 

Il s'assit sur son bureau et sortit son téléphone, appelant sa mère. C'était l'heure de sa pause à elle aussi, et il avait envie de lui parler. Elle seule pourrait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait à être ici, puisqu'elle aussi était prof. Il attendit deux sonneries avant qu'elle ne décroche. 

«  Salut Maman. Non tout va bien. Ouais je suis dans la salle. Non, je veux pas y aller, je suis bien là où je suis. T'inquiètes. Ca va, ils ont été gentils. Y'en a un qui a essayé de faire son malin, mais il s'est calmé direct, je lui ai fait ton sourire «  si tu me cherches, tu vas le regretter pour le reste de l'année ». Mmh. Tu dois y aller ? Oh d'accord, on se téléphone ce soir. Bye Mam. » 

Luke reposa son téléphone en soupirant et passa ses mains sur son visage. Encore une heure de cours à donner, et après il devrait courir à la fac pour chopper son premier cours de l'après midi. Puis il devrait préparer un test de connaissances auquel il avait pensé pendant sa pause, et faire ses devoirs, et lire ses textes. Ca allait être l'année la plus dure qu'il ait connue, mais ça promettait aussi d'être la plus intéressant. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ca avait été une des journées les plus ennuyantes que Michael ait jamais passé. Sans Calum à côté de lui en cours, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de faire semblant d'écouter. Les profs d'ici le connaissaient, et ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il se comporte comme ça. Si jamais il se mettait brutalement à travailler, les profs trouveraient ça suspect et ils chercheraient par tous les moyens à le descendre encore plus. Autant ne pas attirer l'attention et se cantonner à ce que tout le monde attendait de lui : être un idiot qui dormait au fond de la salle, et qui emmerdait le monde. Même si ce n'était pas vrai. Il n'était pas idiot. 

Michael n'avait jamais été bon à l'école parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu de raisons de l'être. Sa mère s'en fichait, ses profs s'en fichaient. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il rate, parce qu'il était un raté. Personne ne lui avait donné sa chance, alors il n'avait donné sa chance à personne. Michael n'avait pas choisi d'être mis à l'écart, et c'était comme ça. Il avait Calum et il avait Ashton, et la plupart du temps ça allait. Il s'en sortait. 

Comme Michael n'avait plus cours après 15h, il décida d'aller s'asseoir au stade pour attendre Calum. Il avait entraînement jusqu'à 17h30 et ensuite ils allaient généralement traîner chez l'un ou chez l'autre, même si le plus souvent c'était chez Michael. Une fois assis sur les gradins, Michael sortit son Ipod, mit ses écouteurs et chercha Calum des yeux sur le terrain. Il n'était pas vraiment fan de foot, pas au même point que Calum évidemment, ce mec était complètement timbré, mais il aimait bien regarder. Même si l'équipe du lycée était plutôt à chier, pensa Michael en rigolant. Calum et deux autres gars relevaient le niveau, mais sinon ils étaient médiocres. 

Il aperçut finalement Calum, qui était en train de faire des tours de stade en shootant dans un ballon, l'air concentré. Mais quand il passa devant les gradins, il releva la tête et envoya un sourire lumineux à Michael en le saluant de la main. Michael lui rendit son salut, enleva un écouteur et descendit les gradins en voyant que Calum s'arrêtait. 

«  Salut Mike ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

«  Je suis venu passer les sélections, pour jouer dans l'équipe. » répondit Michael en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. Calum le fixa une seconde, les sourcils froncés. 

«  Pour de vrai ? » Michael éclata de rire devant l'air concerné que Calum avait pris, comme s'il était possible une seule seconde que Michael ait envie de faire du foot volontairement, dans une équipe avec des gens qui le détestaient. Et qu'il détestait. 

«  Non idiot ! Je suis venu te regarder, pour qu'on rentre ensemble. Je finis à 3h le lundi. » Le visage de Calum se détendit et il sourit. 

«  Oh j'ai eu peur ! » Calum posa sa main sur son ventre et tritura son t-shirt. «  C'est gentil de m'attendre » Michael haussa les épaules, un doux sourire aux lèvres. 

«  Hood ! Arrête de causer à ta copine et entraîne toi, nom de Dieu ! » Calum leva les yeux au ciel. 

«  Comme si moi j'avais besoin de m'entraîner. Vieux con, va. » marmonna-t-il avant de s'éloigner en courant. «  A toutes Mikey ! » cria-t-il en levant sa main sans regarder en arrière. Michael gloussa puis retourna s'asseoir, sortant son téléphone. Il aperçut vaguement Calum bousculer un gars de son équipe et Michael soupira. Il aurait aimé que Calum arrête de se battre dès que quelqu'un faisait une réflexion sur Michael, ça ne lui apportait rien d'autre que des ennuis. Il soupira et reporta son attention sur son téléphone. 

«  Mikey, on peut y aller ! » cria Calum du bas des gradins, douché et habillé. Michael se leva, les muscles douloureux d'être resté assis plus de deux heures dans la même position. 

«  Bon entraînement ? » demanda-t-il en enlevant ses écouteurs et rangea son Ipod dans sa poche. Calum haussa les épaules. 

«  Ils sont toujours nuls, et les nouveaux ont tellement peur de moi qu'ils me jettent la balle dès qu'ils me voient. C'est complètement ridicule ! » Michael gloussa et Calum lui frappa l'épaule. «  C'est pas drôle, ok ? Ca va être la pire saison de toute l'histoire du foot ! » Un autre gloussement échappa à Michael, ce qui lui valut un autre coup. 

«  Désolé! » dit-il en levant les mains. «  J'y peux rien si ton équipe est nulle ! » 

«  Gna gna gna. Moi non plus j'y peux rien. » Michael passa son bras autour des épaules de Calum en secouant la tête. 

«  Allez dépêche toi Cal, on va rater le goûter si on marche pas plus vite. »

Ashton avait pris l'habitude de préparer un goûter pour eux, parce qu'il avait presque toujours une heure de battement entre la fac et le travail. Michael pensait que ça lui faisait perdre du temps, mais il appréciait l'attention. Et puis, il savait qu'Ashton adorait lui faire plaisir. C'était son truc, faire plaisir aux autres, mais surtout à son petit frère. 

«  Oh ouais ! J'adore ton frère ! » s'exclama Calum. Puis il rougit furieusement et ajouta en balbutiant «  Enfin, c'est cool qu'il te fasse le goûter quoi.'Fin, tu vois ? » 

Michael laissa couler, parce qu'il ne voulait pas embarrasser Calum outre mesure, même si son comportement avec Ashton était très bizarre. Chaque fois que Calum voyait Ashton, ou que Michael parlait de lui, ça ne manquait pas d'arriver : il devenait rouge comme une pivoine et il passait son temps ou à glousser, ou complètement silencieux. S'ils jouaient à Fifa, Calum perdait, lamentablement. S'ils faisaient leurs devoirs ( ce qui était plutôt rare ), Calum écrivait la mauvaise réponse, sur un cours qui n'avait rien à voir. Une fois, il avait écrit le résultat d'un équation de maths sur son cours d'histoire. Quand Ashton était sorti de la pièce, Calum avait regardé son cahier pendant cinq minutes en clignant des yeux, comme s'il se demandait ce que ça faisait là. La première fois que c'était arrivé, Michael avait rit pendant une demi-heure, parce qu'il pensait que Calum avait un crush sur Ashton. Ce qui était idiot, puisque Calum connaissait Ashton depuis qu'il avait 8 ans. Les fois suivantes, Michael n'avait pas rit, parce qu'il était sûr que Calum avait un crush sur Ashton. Qui voyait Calum comme le meilleur pote de Michael, comme un gamin. Intouchable. 

Une fois arrivé chez Michael, ça ne manqua pas. Ashton était dans la cuisine en train de fermer son sac à dos, les sourcils froncés. A peine fut il dans leur champ de vision, Calum devint tout rouge et il balbutia doucement.

«  Salut, Ashton ». Michael hésita entre glousser et pleurer, mais il ne fit aucun des deux. Ashton leva la main et lança un «  salut les gars » distrait avant de monter les escaliers en courant, laissant Calum un peu confus. Michael leva les yeux au ciel et jeta son sac par terre. Il ouvrit le frigo et sorti le lait, s'asseyant à table. Une fois qu'Ashton serait parti, Calum redeviendrait normal. Michael devait juste être patient.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour :) Voila le nouveau chapitre, et comme promis, on voit un peu plus Luke :)

Luke se jeta sur son lit et pria pour trouver le sommeil sur le champ. Sa journée avait été exténuante , et on n'était que lundi. Il n'allait probablement jamais survivre à cette année. Il avait appelé sa mère, qui lui avait dit qu'il devait trouver son rythme et qu'ensuite, ce serait plus facile. Il l'espérait grandement. 

«  Lukey, tu veux boire un verre avec nous ? » demande Leïla de derrière la pore. Luke grogna et jura dans son oreiller avant de relever la tête.

«  Non, je veux dormir ! » Son ton n'était pas cassant mais il était ferme.

«  Est ce que ça va ? » Leïla avait l'air inquiet et Luke eu vaguement l'envie de l'envoyer se faire foutre. Il voulait seulement dormir.

«  Veux dormir ! » grogna-t-il finalement, recevant un «  c'est ça, femmelette » de la part de James et un «  bonne nuit Lukey » des deux autres. 

Il soupira de soulagement. Demain était sa plus grosse journée, il avait deux heures avec les Premières, deux heures avec les Secondes, et il devait assister au cours de Mr Andreson, un autre prof d'histoire, deux heures aussi. Le directeur avait trouvé que ce serait une bonne idée que Luke voit comment s'organisaient les cours d'un «  vrai professionnel », ce qui n'avait pas plu à l'égo de Luke, mais c'était quand même une bonne idée. 

Comme il n'avait pas cours à la fac le mardi, presque tout avait été condensé ce jour là. Luke était absolument sûr qu'il n'allait pas y survivre. Il se retourna dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil et il était à la limite de se relever et d'aller boire avec ses colocataires. Ce ne serait pas du tout une bonne idée, mais il les entendait rire de l'autre côté de la porte et ça l'énervait. 

Il aurait voulu que tout le monde la ferme, pour qu'il puisse réfléchir correctement, à défaut de pouvoir dormir. Il entendit James hurler «  sale con ! T'as triché ! » et le rire haut perché d'Arthur et attrapa son Ipod. Ses amis n'avaient jamais été silencieux, ce n'était pas prêt de commencer maintenant. 

Il enfonça les écouteurs dans ses oreilles et lança la musique en aléatoire. La musique l'avait toujours aidé, peu importait la situation. Beaucoup avaient été surpris quand il avait commencé ses études, parce qu'il n'avait rien pris en rapport avec la musique. Il aurait pu. Mais il n'aurait eu aucune chance d'aider personne. Les profs de musique ne sont jamais utiles, jamais pris au sérieux. Luke voulait qu'on le prenne au sérieux, il voulait être quelqu'un d'assez important pour aider ceux qui en avaient besoin. Et puis, il avait toujours adoré l'histoire. Il finit par s'endormir au son de ses groupes favoris, mais d'un sommeil agité et perturbé. Comme si quelque chose le tracassait. 

Le lendemain, Luke se réveilla en retard, et tomba presque de son lit en voyant l'heure. Il se précipita hors de sa chambre en jetant son t-shirt dans le couloir, bousculant Leïla qui sortait de la salle de bain. 

«  Salut Lukey. Pourquoi t'es pas encore habillé ? Tes cours commencent dans une demi-heure ! »

«  Je sais bordel de merde ! » Il entra dans la salle de bain, continuant de râler. «  Putain de réveil à la con ! Bordel ! » Leïla l'observa à la porte puis disparut et Luke eut envie de hurler. Il ne pouvait pas arriver en retard à son deuxième jour de cours, sinon tout le monde penserait qu'il n'était qu'un rigolo. Enfin, tout le monde le pensait déjà, ils en auraient juste la preuve. Il commença à arranger ses cheveux, mais il n'avait pas le temps de les coiffer, alors il soupira, grogna et laissa tomber.   
Il ressortit de la salle de bain en courant pour trouver Leïla dans sa chambre, une tasse de café à la main. Luke fronça les sourcils. Si elle était là pour se moquer de lui, ce n'était vraiment pas le jour. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit et il se rendit compte que Leïla lui rendait un service. Elle avait préparé ses vêtements, son sac à dos et avait pris le temps de lui servir un café. Luke eut envie de l'embrasser, mais ce serait sûrement déplacé. 

«  Putain merci ! » murmura-t-il en se glissant dans son skinny jean, puis enfila la chemise, des chaussettes et pris le café des mains de Leïla, qui lui tapota l'épaule et quitta la chambre. Luke regarda sa montre. 20 minutes avant le début des cours. Il ne serait jamais à l'heure. Il avala un gorgée de café, puis posa la tasse sur sa table de nuit. Il attrapa son sac, son téléphone et sortit de la chambre en courant. Il enfila ses converses, sa veste et quitta l'appartement, toujours en courant .

Si un bus passait maintenant, il serait pile à l'heure. Évidemment, il aurait l'air moins sérieux que la veille, mais il serait là, à l'heure. Le bus était en bas de la rue, et si Luke courait assez vite, il l'aurait. Et bon Dieu, il allait l'avoir ! 

Il passa son sac sur ses épaules et sprinta comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était un peu le cas, finalement. Au moment où le bus refermait ses portes, Luke se faufila entre elles et s’aplatit contre un homme qui payait son ticket. Luke murmura «  putain désolée m'sieur », ce à quoi l'homme répondit par un haussement de sourcil dédaigneux. 

Luke haussa les épaules et s’essaya sur le premier siège venu. Il serait au lycée dans environ 15 minutes, ce qui lui laisserait 30 secondes pour être là avant la sonneries. Il espéra que ses cours étaient bien dans son sac, sinon il n'aurait plus qu'à se cacher dans les toilettes pour pleurer, ce qui serait suprêmement ridicule. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calum avait finit par dormir chez Michael, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Michael était déjà assis dans la cuisine, ruminant dans son bol de céréales. Depuis que Calum avait ce stupide crush sur Ashton, c'était chaque fois le même cirque : il fallait se lever une demi-heure avant l'heure normale, comme ça Calum pouvait apercevoir Ashton. Ce n'était pas la raison officielle, évidemment. Calum prétendait que c'était parce qu'il se sentait plus en forme, ou une autre connerie du genre. 

Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était faux, mais comme Michael n'avait toujours pas abordé le sujet «  Ashton », il faisait semblant d'y croire. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas aimer se lever une putain de demi-heure en avance pour apercevoir son frère, qu'il voyait tous les jours. 

Mais si Calum se retrouvait seul avec Ashton, il mourrait probablement d'une crise cardiaque, et comme c'était le seul ami que Michael avait, il ne pouvait courir le risque. Michael leva les yeux de ses céréales, et eut envie de balancer son bol sur Calum. Il souriait comme un bien heureux, alors qu'Ashton n'était même pas levé.

Ils entendirent du bruit à l'étage et Calum se tortilla sur sa chaise. Pour le gars qui terrifiait plus de la moitié du lycée, Calum avait quand même l'air d'un gros cupcake ridicule, du moins selon Michael. Il reposa les yeux sur ses céréales, et remua la cuillère dans le lait. Ashton allait probablement prendre une douche avant de descendre, et Michael était presque sûr que Calum avait avancé le réveil d'encore 10 minutes. Au moins il ne courait aucun risque d'être en retard. 

En plus, il commençait par deux heures d'histoire, avec le sexy Mr Hemmings. Michael devrait sans doute arrêter de l'appeler comme ça dans sa tête, sinon il finirait par le dire à haute voix, et ce serait forcément devant la mauvaise personne. Il devait avouer qu'il avait hâte de voir ce que le prof leur réservait, comment il gérerait la classe, etc. C'était bien la première fois qu'il s'intéressait au cours de quelqu'un mais ce gars l'intriguait. 

Il y avait pas mal repensé durant la soirée, la veille, mais il n'était pas parvenu à retrouver où il l'avait déjà vu. Ces jolis yeux bleus lui disaient quelque chose, comme s'il avait déjà fantasmé dessus auparavant. Ce qui était ridicule, puisqu'il ne fantasmait pas sur lui maintenant. Il avait juste l'air sympa. Pour un prof. 

Michael fut sorti de ses pensées par des bruits de pas dans les escaliers. Calum releva brusquement la tête, à l'instant où Ashton entra dans la cuisine et Michael faillit tomber de sa chaise tellement il avait envie de rire devant la tête de Calum. Ashton était seulement en boxer ( moulant évidemment ) et il avait encore les cheveux mouillés à cause de sa douche. Calum manqua de s'étouffer avec ses céréales et il rougit, plus furieusement que jamais. Plus rouge qu'une pivoine. Ashton fronça les sourcils en les voyant tous les deux dans la cuisine, mais il leur sourit presque immédiatement, et s'avança pour ouvrir le frigo, frôlant presque Calum qui frissonna au presque contact. 

«  Salut, les garçons ! » gloussa Ashton en sortant le lait.

«  Salut, Ashton » couina Calum, comme s'il manquait d'air et Michael n'avait aucune idée de comment il parvenait à ne pas exploser de rire. 

«  Qu'est ce que vous faites debout à cette heure ? Vous commencez les cours dans 40 minutes. » Ashton se servit un bol de chocolat en haussant les sourcils vers Michael qui haussa les épaules en rigolant doucement et jeta un coup d'oeil à Calum, qui avait encore rougit ( ce qui n'avait pas semblé possible.) Michael décida de la taquiner un peu. De toutes façons, Ashton remarquait rarement quand quelqu'un avait un crush sur lui. 

«  Calum avait un truc à voir. » répondit Michael sur un ton narquois et Calum releva immédiatement la tête, fusillant Michael du regard, qui haussa de nouveau les épaules. «  Un truc important, qu'on aperçoit que vers cette heure là. » rajouta-t-il en gloussant et Calum semblait avoir des envie de meurtres, mais il changea de regard dès qu'Ashton se tourna vers lui en souriant.

«  Ah bon ? Ca à l'air intéressant ! » Et Calum ne put rien faire d'autre que d’acquiescer en hochant la tête, dévorant littéralement Ashton du regard. Ce dernier ne remarqua absolument rien. Il but son chocolat et posa son bol dans l'évier, avant de se tourner vers eux en s'étirant, tendant la peau de son ventre. 

Michael ne parvint pas à retenir son rire cette fois quand il vit Calum se décomposer et réajuster son t-shirt par dessus son pantalon en se tortillant inconfortablement sur sa chaise. Ashton continua de leur sourire et vint poser son menton sur l'épaule de Michael, pour lui faire un câlin, sous les yeux envieux de Calum. Michael décida de parler de ce crush avec Calum dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Ashton était tellement inconscient qu'il ne se rendrait jamais compte de rien, alors si Michael pouvait Calum, il le ferait. 

Ashton se releva et remonta les escaliers en courant, puis cria de l'étage.

«  Je peux vous emmener au lycée si vous voulez ! Vous serez juste un peu en avance, mais au moins vous marcherez pas ! » Calum secoua la tête mais Michael l'ignora. 

«  Ok ! Merci Ash ! » Pour toute réponse, Ashton gloussa. Calum frappa Michael par dessus la table et Michael fronça les sourcils. «  Ta gueule Cal ! Je fais ça pour t'aider ! » Calum ouvrit la bouche mais Ashton redescendit, habillé avec son sac à dos dans la main.

«  Z'etes prêts ? » Ils se levèrent tous les deux, laissant les bols à moitié remplis sur la table et se dirigèrent vers la sorite. Calum trébucha presque sur ses pieds alors qu'il frôlait Ashton une nouvelle fois et Michael gloussa encore. Qu'est ce qu'il s'amusait avec Calum ! Qui le lui ferait probablement payer plus tard …


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà enfin ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps que ça m'a pris pour mettre la suite, j'ai même pas d'excuse valable ... Mon histoire est presque écrite entièrement sur le papier, mais ça prend un temps fou pour la recopier et je pensais pas que quelqu'un allait l'apprécier :/ Mais j'ai reçu un adorable message de lemoncurd donc me voilà de retour ! Je vais m'y tenir cette fois même si c'est long ! 
> 
> Enfin bref, j'arrête de blablater, voici un nouveau chapitre :D J'espère que vous allez l'aimer !

Luke arriva juste à temps pour son premier cours, avec ses Première. La cloche venait juste de sonner quand il arriva devant la salle, ainsi il n'y avait presque pas d'élèves pour le voir courir comme un dératé. Il ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur, s'accordant quelques secondes pour se reprendre et se redonner une constance. Il lissa sa chemise en inspirant doucement et posa son sac sur son bureau. 

Bon. Maintenant il pouvait ouvrir la porte et accueillir ses élèves comme chaque prof qui se respecte. Les lycéens rentrèrent un à un, discutant gaîment ou dévisageant d'un drôle d'oeil, comme la veille. Mais son cours serait de toute aussi bonne qualité. 

Lorsque le dernier élève fut passé, Luke remarqua que c'était le garçon aux écouteurs, il referma la porte et sortit une pile de feuilles ( froissées ) de son sac. Il les regarda un moment en fronçant les sourcils puis haussa les épaules, décidant que ce n'était pas bien grave , le contenu restait le même.

Luke releva la tête, croisant les regards stupéfaits des élèves. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. 

«  Eum bonjour tout le monde ! Vous avez bien dormi ? » La classe rit et Luke remarqua que le garçon aux écouteurs, n'avait pas d'écouteurs, et qu'il n'était pas allongé sur sa table. En vérité, il dévisageait Luke avec tant d’insistance que cela le mis un peu mal à l'aise. 

Luke reporta son attention sur les feuilles qu'il avait à la main et lu le texte qui était écrit dessus, dans sa tête. Contenu du cours de méthodologie disciplinaire, première année de Licence d'Histoire. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ?! 

«  Ah putain » murmura-t-il , fronçant les sourcils. «  Qu'est ce que c'est que cette merde ? » 

«  Monsieur, est ce que tout va bien ? » demanda gentiment une élève et Luke rougit. Il venait de jurer devant toute la classe. 

«  Oh merde ! Oh. Euh ! Oui. Enfin non. Putain, donnez moi une seconde ok ? » bégaya-t-il, sentant ses joues brûler ridiculement. Il devait se reprendre. Il tourna le dos aux élèves et posa le feuilles à plat sur le bureau. Il en pris une , la retourna et soupira de soulagement. Ce qu'il était con ! Luke avait pris l'habitude d'utiliser ses anciens cours pour imprimer autre chose dessus, afin d'économiser du papier, et de l'argent. Et comme il ne voulait pas aller en salle des profs, il imprimait ses cours à la fac. 

Il se remis face à la classe et leur sourit. 

«  Ok, désolé pour ça. Donc, j'ai préparé un test de connaissances. Ne commencez pas à grogner ! » ajouta-t-il en voyant les mines renfrognées des élèves. «  Ce n'est évidemment pas noté, je suis juste curieux de voir ce que vous avez assimilé l'année dernière, d'acc ? Euh … d'accord ? » Il se frappa intérieurement. Il devait vraiment arrêter d'être aussi familier avec ses élèves . Un garçon leva la main, et Luke lui donna la parole d'un signe de tête. 

«  Ceux qui ont redoublés aussi doivent le faire? » demanda-t-il et Luke réalisa quelque chose. Comme il n'avait pas demandé ce stupide questionnaire, parce qu'il détestait ça quand il était au lycée, il ne connaissait pas ses élèves. 

«  Évidemment ! Peut-être que vous aurez de meilleures réponses que les autres ! Combien d'entre vous ont redoublés ici ? » Sur 33 élèves, 8 levèrent la main et Luke haussa les sourcils. Il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait autant de redoublants. Puis il remarqua que le garçon aux écouteurs ( putain il devait vraiment apprendre leurs prénoms ) levait lui aussi la main, d'une manière honteuse. Il n'y avait aucune honte à redoubler. 

«  Très bien, aucun problème. Peut-être que vous aurez plus de choses à ma raconter alors. » Luke fit passer les feuilles entre les rangs puis s'assit sur le bureau, croisant les jambes en tailleur. «  Ok ! Donc, si vous ne savez pas, sautez la question et ne vous prenez pas la tête, c'est juste pour savoir ce que vous avez appris, ce qu'il faudrait revoir. Prenez le temps que vous voulez, mais ce n'est pas très long ! » 

Le silence tomba sur la classe et Luke ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était tellement content d'être ici. Il observa la classe, remarqua que certains écrivaient furieusement, alors que d'autres ne regardaient même pas leur feuille. Il attrapa la liste de noms et réalisa soudainement qu'il n'avait pas fait l'appel, alors que le cours avait commencé depuis au moins 20 minutes. Il compta les élèves, personne ne manquait. Il essaya de se rappeler quel nom allait avec quel visage, mais il ne les connaissait pas encore assez.

«  M'sieur, on fait quoi quand on a finit ? » Luke releva la tête et regarda le garçon aux écouteurs. Ca faisait moins de 5 minutes qu'il avait donné la feuille. Il se leva et s'approcha de la table du garçon. 

«  Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda Luke à voix basse, s'accroupissant , les bras posés sur la table. 

«  Michael » grommela l'élève.

«  Tu as déjà terminé le test ? » Michael haussa les épaules et tendit la feuille à Luke. 

«  Je sais presque rien. » Et il détourna son attention de Luke, comme s'il allait se contenter de ça. Aucune chance, il était là pour aider. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Même si Mr Hemmings avait l'air sympa, Michael savait, par expérience, qu'il ne se préoccupait pas de lui, ni du fait qu'il n'avait répondu qu'à deux questions sur ce stupide test. Ce n'était pas noté et il avait dit la vérité. Il ne savait presque rien. Il s'attendait donc à ce que le prof se relève et retourne s'asseoir ( de façon très bizarre ) sur son bureau.

Mais non. Il resta dans la même position et parcouru le test rapidement. Puis il releva les yeux vers Michael. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus. 

«  Peut-être que mes questions sont trop difficiles ? » murmura Mr Hemmings et Michael ne voulait pas qu'il se remette en question à cause de lui. C'était une chose de dormir au fond de la classe, c'en était une autre d'insulter ou de dénigrer le travail d'un jeune prof. Qui était mignon en plus. 

«  Non m'sieur. Vous en faites pas pour ça. Je suis sûr que vos questions sot comme il faut » murmura-t-il à toute vitesse. Mr Hemmings lui sourit, un grand sourire un peu idiot et Michael eut brusquement envie de le prendre dans ses bras, juste pour l'encourager. Ce qu'il ne fit évidemment pas. 

«  Alors pourquoi tu n'y réponds pas ? » Michael fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi est ce que le prof lui posait la question ? Il décida de dire la vérité, pour se débarrasser de lui au plus vite. Il appréciait l'attention, mais quand le prof se rendrait compte que Michael ne savait vraiment rien, il arrêterait d'essayer de l'aider, comme les autres. Autant lui épargner des efforts inutiles. 

«  J'ai dormi pendant tous les cours de l'année dernière. Et de celle d'avant. » Voilà. Maintenant Mr Hemmings allait froncer les sourcils, lui jeter un regard désapprobateur et retourner aider les élèves intelligents. Sauf qu'il ne le fit. Il dévisagea Michael un moment, puis son visage s'éclaira d'un nouveau sourire et il reposa la feuille devant Michael qui lui lança un regard perdu. 

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez ce type ? Il venait de lui annoncer qu'il était l'un des pires élèves du lycée et lui s'illuminait comme un sapin de Noël. Mr Hemmings prit le crayon de Michael et pointa une question. 

«  Est ce que tu savais que tu assimilais mieux les informations si tu es endormi ? Par exemple, si tu enregistres un cours et que tu l'écoutes toute la nuit, tu t'en souviendras mieux que si tu l'avais lu toute la nuit. Comme ça tu gagnes une bonne note et une bonne nuit de sommeil ! Alors peut-être que tu connais les réponses, mais tu ne le sais pas. » 

Michael fronça les sourcils et se demanda vaguement qui avait engagé ce drôle de type. Jamais personne, même pas Ashton, ne lui avait dit que c'était une bonne idée de dormir en cours. Si le directeur l'apprenait, Mr Hemmings allait probablement avoir des ennuis. Devant l'absence de réponse de sa part, le prof lui sourit une nouvelle fois. 

«  Est-ce que tu veux que je t'aides ? » Michael faillit s'étouffer avec l'air qu'il avait inspiré ( ce qu'il ne pensais pas possible ) et manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Qui.était.ce.gars ? Aucun prof, jamais, n'avait proposé son aide à un mauvais élève et encore moins à Michael. «  A moins que tu ne veuilles le faire tout seul ? » ajouta Mr Hemmings, un air concerné sur le visage. Un putain d'air concerné ! 

Michael eut le réflexe de se pincer, juste pour être sûr. Quand il allait raconter ça à Calum, il n'allait jamais en revenir. Dans leur lycée, c'était ou tu es bon et tu es capable de te débrouiller ou tu es mauvais et tu échoues lamentablement. Les profs ne prenaient pas la peine d'aider ceux qui étaient en difficultés, ils ne faisaient pas de tests de connaissances, ils n'avaient pas de piercings. 

Michael s'arracha à ses réflexions et regarda le prof, qui l'observait comme s'il s'intéressait vraiment à Michael et à ses difficultés scolaires. 

«  Eum … je sais pas. J'voudrais pas vous embêter » marmonna-t-il, un peu gêné. Mr Hemmings haussa les épaules et jeta un regard derrière lui. Les élèves écrivaient toujours, plus ou moins silencieux, ce qui étonna Michael. C'était généralement un boxon impossible dans les classes. Surtout avec 8 redoublants. 

«  Je suis en fait là pour ça, Michael. Si t'aider m'embête, je devrais probablement changer de métier. Même si je ne suis pas vraiment prof, au final. » Le prof avait murmuré la dernière phrase, comme pour lui même. Puis il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur Michael. «  Donc, tu veux de l'aide ? Je sais que c'est un test de connaissances, que j'ai fait, mais peut-être que tu as besoin qu'on te pose les questions autrement. Mmmh ... » Mr Hemmings passa la main sur son menton, comme s'il réfléchissait. 

Il se leva brusquement et frappa dans ses mains, attirant l'attention des autres élèves et Michael fronça les sourcils. 

«  Hey les gars ! Eum, chers élève. Votre attention une minute. Est-ce que vous vous en sortez avec le test ? » Les camarades de Michael marmonnèrent mais le prof sembla comprendre quand même. «  Très bien, changement de plan ! Mettez vous deux par deux, avec qui vous voulez, et posez vous les question a voix moyennement haute. Vous répondrez avec vos mots, pas de soucis. Juste posez la question comme vous la comprenez, et partez de là. Je veux seulement savoir ce que vous savez, ok ? Ne faites pas trop de bruits. » 

Les élèves le regardaient, bouche bées, et ne bougèrent pas pendant une minute. Michael n'en revenait pas. Aucun prof n'avait jamais proposé de modifier son cours pour le rendre plus accessible. Jamais de la vie un prof ne se compliquerait la tâche à ce point. 

«  Eh ben allez y ! » Mr Hemmings agita ses mains et sourit chaleureusement. «  Au travail !  Montrez moi ce que vous avez appris ! » Il se retourna vers Michael et se remit dans son ancienne position. «  Je suis ton partenaire pour ce travail, comme je te l'ai proposé en premier, et en plus c'est toi qui m'a donné l'idée. Bon, je n'ai pas le droit de te souffler les réponses par contre, ok ? » Michael laissa échapper un drôle de rire et hocha la tête, attrapant son crayon. Peut-être qu'il n'allait pas dormir en histoire cette année. Peut-être même que les cours vaudraient la peine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, surprise :D Bon, comme j'ai un regain d'énergie xD et qu'en plus ma mère est pas là je squatte son ordi aujourd'hui, donc je vais essayer de recopier un max pour rattraper mon vilain retard ! 
> 
> Voici donc un nouveau chapitre :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira. 
> 
> Aussi je suis désolée que ce soit un peu lent pour le moment, mais il faut mettre l'action en place :) 
> 
> Enjoy !

Luke s'assit sur une chaise dans la salle et sourit comme un bien heureux. Ce cours s'était tellement bien déroulé ! Il avait eu peur que ça ne devienne le bordel rapidement, mais il avait suivi son instinct, et il avait bien fait. C'était peut-être ridicule, mais il avait hâte de lire les réponses, pour voir d'où il pourrait partir. Il avait été étonné par Michael. Ce gamin était foutrement intelligent, si on prenait la peine de s'occuper de lui. Bien sûr, il avait des lacunes, mais il y avait des choses qu'il savait. 

Luke avait été étonné quand il lui avait donné certaines réponses avant que Michael ne murmure en rougissant qu'il l'avait vu dans des jeux vidéos. C'était un moyen comme un autre d'apprendre des choses. Il savait bien que c'était quelque chose que les adultes désapprouvaient en général, les profs encore plus que n'importe qui, mais il trouvait ça idiot. Du moment que ses élèves savaient des choses, il était content. Même Fred, le garçon qui avait essayé de l'embarrasser la veille avait travaillé. 

Cependant, quelque chose le tracassait. Michael avait eu l'air étonné que Luke prenne la peine de lui poser les questions, qu'il vienne le voir, basiquement tout ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui. Comme si personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de le faire. Il supposa qu'il comprendrait peut-être quand il assisterait au cours de Mr Anderson cet après-midi. 

Luke ne savait pas où il était censé manger. Il était parti avant l'heure du repas la veille et il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Quel abruti ne se demandait pas où il devait manger ? Il fût vaguement tenté de demander à un de ses Secondes, mais il renonça. De toutes façons, tout le monde savait que la nourriture du self serait dégoûtante. 

Luke enfila sa veste et prit son portefeuille, puis sortit de la salle. Il s'achèterait un sandwich quelque part, ce serait tout aussi bien. Il croisa quelques uns de ses élèves et aperçut des filles qui le regardaient en gloussant. Ouais, il avait quand même l'air plus vieux qu'un lycéen, non ? 

Une fois hors du lycée, il trouva rapidement une boulangerie et acheta un sandwich au poulet, une tartelette aux fraises et un coca. Il nota mentalement de se préparer un repas pour tous les prochains mardis, et retourna au lycée tranquillement. 

Il ne voulait pas manger dans sa salle, il faisait bien trop beau. Il chercha un endroit, puis aperçut le coin de pelouse qu'il avait vu la veille. Excellente idée ! Luke repassa par la salle de cours pour prendre son Ipod , un de ses cours de fac et alla s'asseoir dans l'herbe, non loin de l'arbre où il avait vu Michael. Il lui restait encore plus d'une heure avant d'aller voir le cours de Mr Anderson, alors il mangea le plus rapidement possible, observant les élèves, et une fois son repas terminé il enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, s'allongea à plat ventre sur l'herbe et ouvrit son cours, relisant calmement, essayant d'en assimiler le plus possible. Il ne vit même pas Michael s'installer sous l'arbre, pas loin de lui. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

«  Sérieux, tu veux pas arrêter de me bassiner avec ton super prof d'histoire? » grogna Calum alors qu'ils faisaient la queue au self. «  Moi j'ai cours avec la vieille et j'étais à côté de Marlène. J'en ai vu plus que ce que j'aurais voulu. » Calum fit une grimace et Michael gloussa. «  Alors s'il te plait, u peu de pitié ! » Michal attrapa une part de pizza et jeta un regard malicieux à Calum. 

«  Tu préfères qu'on parle d'Ashton ? » Calum manqua de lâcher son assiette et rougit. 

«  Qu'est ce que vous avez fait en histoire ce matin ? Un test ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement innocente. Michael éclata de rire et passa son bras autour des épaules de Calum, tenant son plateau d'une seule main. 

«  Tu sais, on va en parler tôt ou tard. » 

«  Mmh. Et donc, le prof est venu t'aider c'est ça ? » grommela Calum, l'air de rien, et se dégagea de Michael qui haussa les épaules en riant. 

«  Yep. Genre, je lui ai dit que j'avais dormi toute l'année dernière et il m'a dit que t'apprenais mieux quand tu dormais. » 

«  Genre ?! Putain, je savais que j'aurais dû redoubler ! Tu crois qu'il pourrait venir causer à Flint, histoire de lui donner des idées ? » 

«  Je sais pas » gloussa Michael. «  Il à l'air plutôt timide » 

Ils s'assirent à une table à l'écart des autres et Calum essaya d'expliquer à Michael leur nouvelle stratégie de défense, qui n'y comprenait pas grand chose et qui ne faisait pas vraiment d'efforts. Il réfléchissait à une façon de pousser Calum à lui parler de son crush sur Ashton. Et il pensait à Mr Hemmings aussi. 

C'était le meilleur prof qu'il ait jamais eu. Clairement. Même au bout de seulement deux jours de cours, Michael pouvait le dire. Et en plus, il fallait l'admettre, il était très mignon. Evidemment il était prof, donc rien à espérer de ce côté là, mais bon, il n'était pas interdit d'apprécier les belles choses, n'est ce pas ? 

Michael devait avouer que c'était l'un des plus beaux mecs qu'il ait vu, avec ses jolis yeux bleus, sa bouche parfaite, son putain de piercing, et son petit nez. Et ses superbes épaules aussi … 

«  Mike, tu bouffes ta pizza oui ou merde ?! On va pas coucher ici ! » Michael secoua la tête, brusquement sorti de sa rêverie et haussa encore les épaules. 

«  Oui oui, deux minutes ! » Il enfourna la moitié de la part dans sa bouche, puis l'autre moitié et avala presque aussitôt. «  Voilà, j'ai fini. Content ? » Calum lui sourit, puis se leva et quitta le self, Michael à sa suite. 

Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les couloirs et personne ne leur posa problème. Heureusement, parce que Calum semblait un peu grognon, et il valait mieux lui éviter une bagarre dès le deuxième jour. 

Ils s'installèrent sous leur arbre et Calum sortit un ballon de son sac de sport ( Michael savait qu'il en avait toujours un sur lui ce cinglé ). 

«  Tu veux qu'on se fasse des passes ? » demanda-t-il timidement et Michael se demande ce qui pouvait bien le préoccuper. Calum était rarement timide, surtout avec lui. 

«  Seulement si on reste assis. » Calum hocha la tête et se recula. Il poussa le ballon avec ses mains et ce fut à ce moment que Michael le remarqua. 

Mr Hemmings était allongé dans l'herbe, entrain de lire un livre, pas loin derrière Calum. Michael se figea et Calum fronça les sourcils. 

«  Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? » Michael resta silencieux un moment. Qu'est ce qu'un prof pouvait bien foutre allongé dans la pelouse ? Calum claqua des doigts devant les yeux de Michael, pour attirer son attention. «  Oh ! Qu'est ce que t'as ? » 

«  Mr Hemmings est allongé derrière toi, Cal » murmura Michael et Calum ouvrit de grands yeux. 

«  Quoi ? Tu rigoles ? Qu'est ce qu'il fout dehors ? » Michael haussa les épaules. 

Aucun prof ne sortait jamais dans la cour, sauf éventuellement pour empêcher une baston. Et encore. En général, ils restaient cloîtrés dans la salle des profs, évitant tout contact inutile avec les élèves. Calum se retourna vivement. 

«  Il est où ? » 

«  Putain t'es aveugle ? Juste derrière toi, le gars avec la chemise blanche qui lit un truc ! » Il montra Mr Hemmings du doigt, priant pour qu'il ne se tourne pas vers eux. Calum resta silencieux puis siffla bruyamment. «  Cal, la ferme ! » 

«  Quoi ? C'est lui ton prof d'histoire ? » répondit-il sans se retourner vers Michael.

«  Oui. » 

«  La vache ! Tu crois qu'il est trop tard pour demander à redoubler ? » Michael gloussa. «  Non sérieux. Pourquoi moi j'ai la vieille, alors que toi t'as … » Il gesticula ses mains vers Mr Hemmings. «  CA ! » Calum reporta son attention sur Michael et lui sourit. «  Ok, tu auras le droit de me parler de ton cours d'histoire autant que tu veux, à partir de maintenant ! ». 

«  Je t'ai déjà tout raconté. T'es sur qu'il n'y a rien d'autre dont tu veux parler ? » Calum haussa les épaules, attrapa son ballon et le lança vers Michael. «  Comme tu veux, Cal. » Calum lui sourit doucement et se retourna une derrière fois vers Mr Hemmings. 

«  Putain … T'es quand même vachement chanceux, Mikey ! » Il l'était sans doute.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hé hé ! Encore un :D 
> 
> Bon alors, je voulais m'excuser parce que j'ai un problème de proportions avec mes parties ... Celle de Luke me fait une page alors que celle de Mike doit en faire 5 .. Je suis désolée :/ C'est juste qu'il se passe un peu plus de trucs du côté de Mikey que de Lukey pour le moment. Je vous promet qu'on va en apprendre un peu plus sur Luke dans le prochain chapitre :) 
> 
> Ah et aussi, s'il y a des mots en anglais, c'est normal. Comme je lis toutes mes fictions en anglais maintenant, il y a des mots où je ne trouve pas de traduction française, donc je les mets comme ça.. je suis désolée :s 
> 
> Bref, j'arrête de causer, voila un nouveau chapitre :D

Luke arriva juste à temps pour le cours de Mr Anderson. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, mais avec un air sévère sur le visage. Luke n'aurait pas aimé l'avoir comme prof. 

«  Bonjour, Mr Anderson » L'homme se tourna vers Luke alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte de sa salle et il le regarda de haut en bas, une grimace sur le visage. 

«  Tu es le stagiaire ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix dédaigneuse et Luke dut se retenir de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. 

«  En fait, je suis professeur, Monsieur » répliqua-t-il, un sourire pincé sur les lèvres. 

«  Oui oui, peu importe. » Mr Anderson agita sa main, comme si ce n'était pas important et il entra dans la salle. «  Bon, tu n'as qu'a t'asseoir au fond, tu prendras des notes, en silence. » Luke fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on le traite comme un élève alors qu'il avait gagné sa place ici, aussi durement que les autres. Il n'était pas un gars dont on pouvait se débarrasser en le mettant au fond de la salle. 

«  Et si j'ai des questions sur la façon dont vous faites votre cours ? Ou des remarques ? » Il essayait de garder un ton poli et courtois, mais ce mec était une tête de con. Luke avait toujours été un gamin insolent, surtout quand on le prenait de haut. Mr Anderson le regarda comme s'il était une sorte de parasite et plissa le nez. 

«  Excuse moi, mais il ne me semble pas que tu sois en position pour faire des «  remarques » sur mon cours. Maintenant, s'il te plait, va t'asseoir. Au fond. » Luke continua de lui sourire, tout en planifiant son meurtre, qui serait lent et sauvage, et alla s'asseoir au fond. 

Il avait au moins appris quelque chose : il savait quel genre de prof il ne voudrait jamais être. Il s'assit à la deuxième table et regarda les élèves entrer. Tous le dévisagèrent, se demandant sûrement ce qu'il faisait là. 

Cette classe semblait avoir une dynamique particulière. Sur une trentaine d'élèves, la moitié s'installa au fond, une rangée les séparant de l'autre moitié. Luke fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Ca ressemblait grandement à une sorte de discrimination. 

«  Asseyez vous. Les tarés au fond, fermez là. Aucun son ne doit sortir de vos sales bouches mal élevées, c'est clair ? Les autres sortez le devoir que vous aviez à faire pour aujourd'hui. »

Luke écarquilla les yeux. Comment est ce que ce connard s'adressait à des ados ? Il était leur putain de prof ! Il n'avait aucune idée que ça pouvait faire chez des gosses, de leur parler comme ça ! Et ils avaient déjà un devoir à rendre ? Au bout du deuxième jour ? Il n'y avait même pas assez de contenu dans les cours pour ça. Mr Anderson ramassa les devoirs, seulement dans les rangées de devant, et quand un garçon du fond tendit le sien, le «  prof » lui sourit cruellement. 

«  Oh. Tu en as assez d'être chez les freaks ? » Le garçon hocha misérablement la tête et Luke dut se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sur Mr Anderson et le rouer de coups. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'on ne réglait pas ses problèmes par la violence, mais ce n'était absolument pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Il se contenta de serrer les poings et la mâchoire.

Le cours se déroula dans une ambiance malsaine, Mr Anderson passant son temps à rabaisser tout le monde et Luke se demanda pourquoi il avait décidé d'être prof. S'il voulait du pouvoir, de l'autorité et le droit de traiter les gens comme de la merde, il aurait tout aussi bien fait de devenir gardien de prison. Mais évidemment pour ça, il fallait être courageux. Avoir des tripes. 

Quand l'heure fut terminée, Luke ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, en même temps que quelques autres élèves. Il s'approcha de Mr Anderson, qui lui sourit de façon suffisante et Luke ravala la salive qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui cracher au visage. 

«  Je suppose que tu as appris beaucoup de choses. »

«  Absolument ! J'ai appris un tas de choses essentielles ! Merci de votre aide monsieur ! » Cet abruti ne remarqua même le sarcasme dans la voix de Luke. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, comme s'il avait fait une faveur à Luke. Ce dernier quitta la salle, un sale goût dans la bouche et une colère bouillonnant au fond du ventre. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne deviendrait comme ça. Aigri et méprisant. Cruel et ridicule. Plutôt mourir. Il ne voulait pas rabaisser les enfants, il voulait les tirer vers le haut. Et putain de merde, c'était ce qu'il allait faire ! 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

La semaine était passée à une lenteur déprimante. Evidemment, il était agréable que rien de mal ne se soit passé, mais rien de bien n'était arrivé non plus. Calum avait refusé de revenir chez Michael, voulant à tous prix oublier la «  grande discussion » , ce que Michael trouvait idiot, sa mère l'avait évité et Ashton avait tellement bossé que Michael ne l'avait presque pas vu. Finalement, Calum aurait pu venir. 

En plus, il n'avait pas eu Histoire pour le reste de la semaine, ce qui voulait dire, pas de Mr Hemmings. Il ne l'avait même pas aperçu dans l'herbe près de l'arbre. 

Michael se retourna dans son lit et regarda l'heure. Midi. Ashton devait déjà être au travail et Calum avait foot à 13h. Putain, cette journée allait être nulle. Il se releva contre ses oreillers, alluma la télé avec la télécommande posée sur sa table de nuit et attrapa une manette de console. Avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait pas besoin de sortir de son lit avant qu'Ashton ne revienne. Il était allé aux toilettes à son premier réveil et il avait un paquet de chips sous son lit. Personne ne viendrait le déranger, de toutes façons. Il lança sa partie d'Assassin's Creed, reprenant la mission où il l'avait laissée. 

Michael allait rentrer dans un moment critique quand il entendit du bruit en bas. C'était sûrement sa mère, et il n'allait pas sortir de son lit chaud et confortable pour se faire allumer. Des pieds montèrent les escaliers et Michael fronça les sourcils. Ca ne ressemblait au bruit que sa mère faisait. D'instinct, il aurait dit que c'était Calum, mais il devait être au foot. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, cognant contre le mur. 

«  J'ai un crush sur Ashton. » Michael eut envie d'exploser de rire. Comme s'il avait besoin qu'on le lui dise. Calum se tenait dans l'ouverture de la porte, en tenue de foot, complètement échevelé, les sourcils froncés. Michael mis son jeu sur pause. 

«  Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? T'as pas foot ? » 

«  Si j'ai foot ! » cria presque Calum. Il s'allongea sur le lit de Michael et enfouit sa tête dans un oreiller. Michael lui tapota l'épaule, ne se retenant plus de sourire. 

«  Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » C'était obligé. La dernière fois que Michael avait voulu parler d'Ashton, Calum avait fait semblant de rater son tir et le ballon avait atterrit dans le ventre de Michael. Et ils savaient tous les deux que Calum ne ratait jamais son tir. 

Calum grommela quelque chose dans l'oreiller puis releva la tête, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas parler avec la tête enfoncée dans le coussin. 

«  Déjà, jure que tu vas faire aucun commentaire débile ! » Michael hocha la tête en gloussant, et reçut un coup de poing. «  Bon. » Calum s'assit correctement, les jambes croisées comme un indien. «  Alors, tu sais que le samedi, c'est Mali qui m'emmène au foot avant d'aller à la gym ou je ne sais quelle connerie. » Michael hocha de nouveau la tête, en fronçant les sourcils. Calum devait être vraiment bouleversé, parce que jamais il ne dénigrerait jamais Mali ou une de ses activités. «  Elle m'emmène toujours à la pizzeria d'habitude. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé qu'elle voulait manger au fast food. Et j'allais pas lui dire non ! » 

Michael voyait le truc venir. Ashton travaillait dans un fast food. 

«  Bien sur. » Il essayait d'encourager Calum. 

«  Evidemment ! » reprit Calum. «  Donc, on va au fast food à côté du stade, parce que c'est plus pratique. Et putain, devine qui était à la caisse ! » Calum ferma fortement les yeux et Michael posa une main rassurante sur la cuisse de son ami. «  Ashton. Putain d'Ashton » Michael le savait, puisqu'il connaissait les horaires de son frère. «  Et, bon eum … tu sais comment je suis quand il est là hein ? » Il était rouge comme une tomate. 

«  Yep. Difficile à rater ». Calum rouvrit les yeux et lui lança un regard furieux. 

«  Ben figure toi que Mali non plus l'a pas raté ! A peine on était sorti du fast food qu'elle me lançait des regards malicieux ! «  Mais dis donc, c'est qui cet Ashton ? » , «  Tu le connais ? » , «  T'as l'air de bien l'aimer », et nanani et nanana. Elle voulait plus s'arrêter ! » Michael éclata de rire. Il connaissait Mali, elle avait dû insister jusqu'à ce que Calum soit obligé d'admettre la vérité, au moins à lui même. S'il avait su, il lui aurait demandé de l'aide. 

«  Et du coup ? » 

«  J'ai démenti ! Pendant tout le trajet qui nous restait je lui disais «  Non Mali, c'est juste le frère de Mikey ». Tu parles, elle en avait rien à foutre ! J'étais presque en train de m'arracher les cheveux quand on est arrivés au stade. » Voilà qui expliquait les cheveux ebouriffés. «  Et là, au moment où je crois que je suis libre, elle me choppe le bras et me dit «  Tu sais Cal, je pense qu'Ashton aussi t'aimes bien. » et elle me laisse sortir. » Michael attendit la suite, qui ne vint pas. 

«  Ok. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Enfin, pas que ca me dérange. Juste, si Mali t'as déposé au foot, pourquoi t'y es pas ? » Calum le regarda comme s'il était devenu débile mental, et Michael se demanda s'il avait raté quelque chose. 

«  Parce que je voulais savoir si elle avait raison ! » cria Calum. «  Mais je pouvais pas juste te demander «  Eh Mike, tu crois que ton frère m'aime bien ? » Tu fais que de me faire chier avec ça depuis une éternité ! Alors je devais d'abord te dire que, oui, j'ai un putain de crush sur Ashton, et ensuite je pourrais te demander ! » Michal ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un immense sentiment de fierté. Il avait raison, et enfin Calum l'avouait. 

«  Ok. Mais avant de répondre, pourquoi t'es là si t'as foot ? J'veux dire, t'aurais pu venir après l’entraînement. D'ailleurs, comment t'es venu ? » Calum soupira. 

«  Parce que je voulais savoir maintenant ! Je suis venu en bus. Et le coach va me défoncer. Alors pourrais-tu répondre à ma question, s'il te plaît Mikey ? » Michal gloussa une nouvelle fois ( il traînait vraiment trop avec son frère ) et tendit le bras, pour que Calum lui fasse un câlin. Il en aurait sûrement besoin. Calum se pressa contre lui et Michael prit une inspiration. 

«  Déjà, je suis content que tu l'ais enfin admis ! Tu croyais que j'allais te bouffer ou quoi ? »

«  Non. Mais comme y'avait pas d'espoir, ça servait à rien de te le dire. » Michael dut reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort. 

«  Certes. Pour ce qu'a dit Mali, je sais pas. Enfin ... » Calum se tendit dans ses bras et Michael soupira. «  C'est pas que tu lui plais pas, Cal. C'est juste qu'il te considère comme le meilleur ami de son petit frère. »

«  Oui mais je suis le meilleur ami de son petit frère » grogna Calum. 

«  Je sais bien, idiot. Je pense qu'il te croit intouchable donc il se demande pas s'il t'aime bien. »

«  Super ! Si t'essayes de me remonter le moral, c'est raté. » Michael rit et caressa les cheveux de Calum. 

«  Arrête de chouiner. Faut juste le faire changer d'avis. On va le travailler au corps. » 

«  Ouais. J'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, Mike. »

«  T'es con. Retourne au foot, je vais réfléchir à quelque chose. » Calum embrasse Michael sur la joue et se leva, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. 

«  Merci Mikey ! » Michael lui sourit de façon maléfique.

«  N'empêche que t'as un crush sur mon frère ! » Calum leva son majeur puis quitta la chambre. Le plan était simple. Ashton devait se rendre compte que Calum était un garçon de 17 ans comme les autres. Mais ce mec était tellement aveugle que le processus allait être long. Michael soupira et remis le jeu en route.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez le dernier de la journée, après je dois rendre l'ordi ... Mais je vais essayer de recopier encore ce soir ou alors demain, vous inquiétez pas :) 
> 
> Voilà, les parties sont un peu plus égales cette fois, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)

Luke avait envie de sortir, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable. Il avait passé une longue semaine, avait mis en place une nouvelle idée pour ses élèves et il n'avait presque pas vu ses potes. Il n'était pas un grand fêtard, mais une soirée de temps en temps ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Et puis il n'était pas sorti depuis le mois de juillet. 

Mais tous ses colocs avaient des trucs de prévus, et Luke n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres amis. Il serait sûrement réduit à aller passer le week-end chez sa mère, et elle le bassinerait avec l'organisation de son emploi du temps. Dieu ce que c'était ridicule. 

Il lança un coussin par terre de dépit et s'allongea sur le canapé. Pour une fois qu'il aurait voulu qu'il y ait du bruit, l'appartement était silencieux comme une tombe. Même la comparaison était déprimante. 

Il sortit son téléphone et fit défiler distraitement la liste de ses contacts. Un nom attira son regard. Ashton Irwin. Ca faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et ce gars était mieux que n'importe quel antidépresseur. Ca ne coutait rien de l'appeler et de voir. Il attendit trois sonneries, puis Ashton répondit par un gloussement. 

«  Allo ? » Luke mis le haut parleur et posa le téléphone sur le dossier du canapé. 

«  Salut Ash, c'est Luke. » 

«  Hey, Lukey ! Commen ça va ? Ca faisait un moment ! » 

«  Mmh ouais ! » Luke se gratta la nuque, puis haussa les épaules. Plutôt mourir que passer la soirée chez sa mère. «  Je me demandais si tu voudrais … eum … sortir ce soir ? Enfin si t'es ... » 

«  Carrément ! » gloussa Ashton. «  Ca fait mille ans qu'on s'est pas vus ! En plus je travaille pas ce soir. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? » 

«  Eum … je sais pas en fait ... »

«  Bah viens à la maison et on avisera ok ? » Luke réfléchit une seconde. L'itinéraire n'était pas long jusque chez Ashton. 

«  D'acc ! Je serais là dans pas longtemps. » 

«  Génial! » Ashton laissa échapper un dernier gloussement et raccrocha. Ashton était littéralement un rayon de soleil, on ne pouvait pas être triste à côté de lui. 

Luke l'avait rencontré quand ils étaient au lycée, au fast food où Ashton travaillait et ils étaient peu à peu devenus amis. Il avait passé quelques week-ends chez Ashton, enfermés dans sa chambre à écouter de la musique. 

Luke enfila sa veste, attrapa son téléphone et sortit de l'appartement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le trajet en bus fut plutôt rapide pour un samedi soir, et en moins d'une demi-heure il était chez Ashton. Il frappa à la porte, même s'il doutait que quelqu'un l'entende. Ashton écoutait toujours la musique trop fort et il semblait à Luke qu'Ashton avait un petit frère, et qu'il avait la même mauvaise habitude. 

A sa surprise, Ashton ouvrit presque aussitôt la porte, un sourire illuminant son visage. Il serra Luke dans ses bras et le fit entrer en gloussant. 

«  Salut Lukey ! Ca faisait un moment qu'on s'était pas vu ! » 

«  Eum ouais. J'ai été pas mal occupé cet été. » Luke était un peu embarrassé d'avoir laissé tomber ses amis durant l'été, mais ce qu'il avait fait était un plus important que le reste. 

«  Non, t'inquiètes. Je savais que la préparation de tes cours te tenait à cœur. » Luke lui sourit, reconnaissant, puis entendit des cris venants de l'étage. Il lui sembla reconnaître l'une des voix, mais Ashton parla, couvrant les bruits. 

«  C'est mon frère et son meilleur ami qui jouent à la console. Alors tu veux aller ou ? » Luke haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas vraiment d'idée de ce qu'il avait envie de faire. «  Je t'aurais bien proposé de rester ici, mais mon frère veut utiliser la télé du salon pour regarder le foot. A moins que tu ne veuilles regarder aussi ? » 

«  Oh euh. Non pas vraiment. J'avais plutôt envie de discuter avec toi » Luke rougit pour aucune raison et ajouta «  enfin sauf si tu veux regarder le foot ? » Ashton gloussa en secouant la tête. 

«  Non, allons manger quelque part, d'acc ? On pourra discuter ! » Luke lui sourit et Ashton enfila ses chaussures et sa veste. Il se mis en bas des escaliers et cria «  Mikey, je sors avec Luke, vous pouvez descendre au salon ! » Ils entendirent des bruits de pas, puis une porte s'ouvrit. 

«  Eum … Mike dit ok. » Ils entendirent un rire bruyant, puis le garçon qui avait parlé grommela. «  Je te déteste Mike ! Et puis d'abord, c'est qui ce Luke ? » La porte se referma et Ashton laissa échapper un gloussement. 

«  Allons y, laissons ces deux gamins s'amuser. » Ils sortirent de la maison en discutant gaîment.

Luke aimait parler avec Ashton, parce qu'il s'intéressait vraiment, et qu'il savait ce que c'était de se battre pour ce qu'on voulait. Ashton était en quatrième année d'études sur la musique, tout en travaillant dans le même fast food depuis qu'il avait 16 ans, économisant et achetant tout ce qui faisait plaisir à son frère. Mais jamais il ne se plaignait et on n'avait jamais l'impression que sa vie était difficile. Ashton comprenait pourquoi Luke faisait ce qu'il faisait. 

La soirée passa tranquillement, bercée par les gloussements d'Ashton et les rires de Luke. Il raccompagna Ashton chez lui, et après qu'ils se soient dit au revoir, et qu'Ashton ait ouvert la porte, Luke crut reconnaître la voix de Michael, ce qui lui sembla bizarre, et il décida de ne pas y faire attention. C'était ridicule. Mais sur le chemin du retour à son appartement, Luke ne put s'empêcher de se demander si sa nouvelle idée allait plaire à ses élèves, mais surtout si elle allait plaire à Michael. Putain. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

«  Mike, tu peux pas rester au lit ce matin ! T'as cours ! » Michael releva brutalement la tête. Pas moyen qu'il se soit en retard alors qu'il avait Histoire en première heure ! Il se leva précipitamment, balançant la couette et se rua sur son armoire. S'il partait maintenant, il arriverait pile pour le début du cours. 

Mais il devait d'abord s'habiller. Il enfila un skinny jean, troué aux deux genoux, un t-shirt des Blink-182 et des chaussettes. Jouer a Leagues of Legends jusqu'à 3h n'avait visiblement pas été une bonne idée. Heureusement qu'il pourrait dormir en cours. Enfin … pas en Histoire. 

«  Mike, t'es en retard ! » Michael grommela, se demanda vaguement pourquoi Ashton était encore là, puis attrapa son sac et son téléphone, et courut dans les escaliers. Ashton était en bas des escaliers, son sac dans les bras, les sourcils froncés. «  Allez dépêche ! J't'emmène ! » Michael enfila ses chaussures, sautant à cloche pied le temps d'en enfiler une.

«  Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là Ash ? »

«  J'attendais que tu te lèves ! Allez vite, je suis déjà en retard ! » Il poussa Michael hors de la maison, claqua la porte et courut vers la voiture. «  Michael, dépêche toi ! » Michael sauta dans la voiture d'Ashton et celui-ci démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. 

Ashton avait acheté sa voiture d'occasion il y avait deux ans, avec toutes ses économies, pour se faciliter la vie et celle de Michael, sans avoir besoin de dépendre de leur mère ou des bus. Michael savait que tout ce qu'Ashton faisait, c'était pour améliorer leur vie, parce que leur mère en semblait incapable. Et il n'avait rien à donner en retour, à part ses mauvaises notes et ses problèmes de discipline. Il compliquait la vie de son grand frère plus qu'autre chose, et jamais Ashton ne le lui reprochait. 

Ashton pila devant le lycée, manquant de renverser un gars de l'équipe de rugby et Michael gloussa. Il détestait ce gars. Il embrassa Ashton sur la joue, murmurant un «  merci » et Ashton agita la main, comme si ce n'était rien. Michael s'éjecta de la voiture au moment où il entendit la sonnerie. 

«  Putain ! » Michael bouscula un type, qui le choppa par le bras et le poussa contre un casier. 

«  Vas-y teubé ! Tu m'pousses pas. » grogna le gars, qui s'avéra être celui qu'Ash avait failli écraser. Heureusement que Calum n'était pas là, sinon ils auraient eu de gros ennuis. Michael grommela des excuses, se dégagea et se précipita dans le couloir. Les cours avaient déjà commencés, il était en retard pour le cours de Mr Hemmings. Ca ne lui avait jamais importé d'être en retard, mais un prof lui avait donné une chance, il avait pris le temps de s'occuper de lui et en plus il s'allongeait dans l'herbe. 

La porte était fermé. Merde, il était en retard. Il inspira doucement et frappa à la porte. Ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour que ce prof l'aime bien. Il entendit Mr Hemmings répondre «  Entrez » et Michael ouvrit la porte. Il était presque sûr de se faire renvoyer du cours. 

Il rentra, essayant de passer inaperçu, ce qui était ridicule puisqu'il était le seul debout. Il releva la tête vers Mr Hemmings, s'attendant à ce qu'il fasse la gueule. Mais non. Il souriait comme un bien heureux, son regard pétillant, comme s'il était heureux que Michael soit là. 

Et même si c'était idiot, bordel, c'était un prof !, le sentiment envoya des étincelles dans son abdomen, et il ne put s'empêcher de rendre son sourire au prof. 

«  Eum … désolé … pour eum … le retard. » Mr Hemmings haussa les épaules et lui sourit encore plus grandement. Comme si c'était possible. 

«  Pas de problème ! Tu arrives juste à temps, j'allais commencer la partie intéressante. Assieds toi Michael » Mr Hemmings gesticula vers la place de Michael et celui-ci eu un coup au cœur. Ce crush était débile, mais si Mr Hemmings redisait son prénom, Michael allait probablement se jeter à ses pieds. Ce qui serait foutrement ridicule. 

Il s'assit en se forçant à se calmer et Mr Hemmings commença à parler avec enthousiasme. 

«  Donc, comme je vous le disais avant que notre ami entre, j'ai pensé à quelque chose d'intéressant ! » Il frappa dans ses mains, et Michael ne put retenir un sourire, parce que quand même, ce prof était adorable. Mr Hemmings se tourna vers son bureau et attrapa un paquet de feuilles. 

« Alors, j'ai regardé les tests que je vous ai donnés la semaine dernière, et il semblerait que vous ayez quelques lacunes. » Il leur sourit et Michael sentit son cœur fondre. 

C'était tellement flagrant que Mr Hemmings s'appliquait à parler de façon professionnelle et il trouvait ça mignon. Même s'il était prof et tout ça. 

«  Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pensé à quelque chose qui pourrait vous aider. Comme on ne peut pas utiliser nos heures de cours parce que ça ne fait pas partie du programme, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait arranger autre chose. J'ai eu l'idée en discutant avec Michael la dernière fois, quand on a fait vos tests par groupes. »

Il regarda Michael droit dans les yeux et lui sourit. Michael rougit comme une collégienne et détourna les yeux. Ouais, avoir un crush sur le prof allait devenir compliqué s'il continuait de lui sourire comme ça. 

«  Bien sûr, ça ne sera pas obligatoire, mais ça pourrait être bénéfique, donc je vous encourage à le faire. »

«  M'sieur, désolé, mais c'est quoi votre idée ? » demanda Fred et Mr Hemmings fronça les sourcils. Comme s'il réfléchissait. 

«  Merde, je vous ai pas dit ce que c'était ? Ah putain. Oh. Hum. » Mr Hemmings tira sur le bas de sa chemise avec sa main libre et essaya de se calmer. «  Excusez moi. Je pensais avoir dit mon idée. » Il laissa échapper un rire puis reprit la parole. «  Donc, je suis libre le mercredi après-midi, et vous aussi. Je vous offre des cours supplémentaires, sur les sujets qui ne sont pas au programme. Ca ne prendra pas vraiment votre temps libre, puisque ce serait sur les mêmes horaires que les activités sportives. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, vous n'avez aucune obligation. Et je ne vous saquerais pas si vous ne venez pas, évidemment. » 

Tout le monde rit et Michael devait reconnaître que Mr Hemmings savait captiver l'attention des élèves, juste parce qu'il était attentif et attentionné. 

«  Bon on ne vas pas s'attarder, sinon vous aurez besoin de séances de rattrapages supplémentaires. Ceux qui voudront s'inscrire n'auront qu'à venir me voir à la récréation. Alors, pour le nouveau chapitre que nous avons commencé lundi dernier ... » 

Michael réfléchit une minute, puis décida de s'inscrire au cours de rattrapages. Il détestait l'école, mais il devait avoir des notes correctes cette année, et puis … Mr Hemmings donnait de bons cours. Calum avait foot le mercredi après-midi, et Ashton travaillait. Au moins il ferait quelque chose d'utile un après-midi par semaine. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que Mr Hemmings était adorable et sexy à mourir. Vraiment pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juste pour savoir: qui a survécu à Jet Black Heart ? Parce que perso, je suis morte .... 
> 
> Bonne journée, venez discuter avec moi, j'ai pas d'amis :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE :D ( Faites pas attentions, je suis sur excitée depuis ce matin :) ) 
> 
> Ca m'a pris un peu de temps, mais comme j'ai pas d'ordi à moi, je dois en emprunter aux membres de ma famille, tout ça .. Dans tous les cas, VOILA :D 
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Luke avait sous estimé la masse de travail que les cours supplémentaires rajoutaient. Il avait à peine dormi plus de 5 heure par nuit durant la semaine, et il n'avait même pas commencé les cours du mercredi. 

Il avait dû convaincre le directeur, qui n'avait pas fait de difficultés, puis il avait cherché une salle disponible, et heureusement on lui avait laissé la sienne. Mais préparer les cours lui avait pris un temps fou, et il était content d'être en week-end.

Il avait été surpris du nombre d'élèves à s'inscrire, seulement trois avaient refusés, et parce qu'ils avaient des activités. Luke ne pensait franchement pas que son idée marcherait. Très peu d'élèves voulaient travailler plus que la dose obligatoire ( selon la légende populaire en tous cas ). Même Michael s'était inscrit. 

Luke ne voulait pas faire de fixette sur cet élève, et d'ailleurs, il n'en faisait pas. Mais il savait qu'il avait redoublé, et qu'il avait dormi dans tous les cours d'Histoire des années précédentes. Cependant, il avait été un des premiers à s'inscrire et Luke aurait aimé que le sentiment de chaleur dans son estomac ait été le même pour chaque inscription … 

Même s'il était épuisé et qu'il aurait dû aller au lit, comme sa mère le lui avait vivement conseillé, Luke se préparait à sortir. Il avait toujours 22 ans, il aimait toujours sortir avec ses amis et il devait se changer les idées. Leïla lui avait dit qu'un de ses potes de Fac organisait une fête, et qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il vienne. James et Arthur venaient aussi, et Luke n'avait pas pu refuser. Il voulait penser à autre chose que ses cours, l'organisation de son emploi du temps, à ces magnifiques yeux verts … Putain. 

Il avait terminé sa douche et était en caleçon dans sa chambre, réfléchissant à sa tenue. Il était un peu fatigué de porter seulement des chemises ( blanches ou colorées ), mais il ne prenait jamais le temps de mettre autre chose. Même les jours où il n'allait pas au lycée, il enfilait une chemise, par automatisme. 

Ce soir, il allait porter un de ses t-shirts préféré. Et un skinny jean troué, parce que qu'il adorait ça, mais que c'était trop punk rock pour le lycée. Il enfila son jean, son t-shirt YOU COMPLETE MEss, puis se coiffa. Il se sourit dans le miroir et rejoignit les autres dans le salon, où ils étaient, comme d'habitude, affalés les uns sur les autres dans le canapé. 

«  Vous restez là ? » demanda-t-il en enfilant une veste. Leïla se dégagea des autres et sauta sur ses pieds. 

«  Non ! Je suis prête, j'ai juste a enfiler mes chaussures. » Elle courut dans sa chambre et cria de là-bas. «  Lukey, dis à tes autres copains de venir aussi, plus on est de fous, plus on boit ! » Luke rit et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis autre que ses collocs, mais il envoya un message à Ashton. S'il ne travaillait pas, il serait sûrement ravi de venir. 

«  C'est fait. Maintenant dépêche toi, on doit aller à l'autre bout du campus ! » Arthur et James enfilèrent leurs vestes, et Leïla sortit de sa chambre, perchée sur des talons hauts de 20 centimètres, et ils sifflèrent tous les trois. 

«  Wouah ! Je savais pas que c'était une soirée habillée. » gloussa James et Leïla leva son majeur. 

«  Beaucoup moins élégant tout de suite. » commenta Arthur en ouvrant la porte. Ils rirent tous les quatre, et Luke soupira de bonheur. Ca faisait du bien de passer du temps avec ses amis, oubliant un peu la folie de sa semaine. 

Une fois dans le bus qui traversait le campus, Luke reçut la réponse d'Ashton.

De : Ashton Irwin ; 18h20

Ouais carrément ! Envoie l'adresse, je viens dès que je suis prêt.:) 

Luke sourit et envoya l'adresse. Ashton était toujours content de sortir, du moins dans les années précédentes, et Luke aimait passer des soirées avec lui. Il buvait rarement trop et ses gloussements détendaient tout le monde. 

Juste avant de rentrer de la fête, un peu plus de trois quart d'heures plus tard, parce que James voulait absolument acheter du whisky, parce que «  Imagine qu'il y en ait pas ! », Ashton envoya un nouveau message. 

De : Ashton Irwin ; 19h07

Je peux amener mon petit frère et son pote aussi ? Ils sont pas majeurs, mas ça fait une demi-heure qu'ils me supplient >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous avez compris la référence ( c'en est peut-être même pas une mais bon ... ) au summertimeball de l'année dernière, je vous donne un cookie :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :D Voici un nouveau chapitre :D 
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira ! 
> 
> Et un grand merci à Aurélie parce qu'elle est trop gentille :D xx

Luke passait une bonne soirée. Il était content d'être sorti, parce qu'il était détendu, pour une fois. Leïla l'avait fait danser avec elle, et même si Luke n'était pas un très bon danseur, il adorait se laisser aller et faire l'idiot. ( ce qui contrastait étrangement avec son côté introverti d'ailleurs. ) Il avait aussi bu quelques bières, et il était légèrement saoul. Rien de dramatique. 

Il avait aussi perdu la notion du temps, mais il était presque sûr qu'Ashton était arrivé maintenant. Luke sortit du salon et se rendit à la cuisine pour prendre une autre bière. La fête battait son plein et il dût se faufiler entre plusieurs personnes pour y arriver. Il prit une bière dans le frigo, puis se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Michael. Pendant une seconde, il crut que c'était une hallucination, ce qui faisait de lui un prof très bizarre. 

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, mais il se rendit compte que Michael se tenait bien devant lui, un verre à la main et les yeux exorbités. Luke gloussa et s'approcha de lui. 

«  Salut Michael ! » Il lui sembla que l'élève avait rougit, mais il n'avait pas l'esprit clair, alors il décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper. 

«  Bonjour M'sieur. » Luke gloussa une nouvelle fois, et tendit sa bière à Michael. 

«  Tu en veux une ? » 

«  Non merci. » Michael le dévisagea comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois et Luke se demanda vaguement pourquoi. 

«  Ah oui. Tu es mineur non ? » Michael hocha la tête et Luke comprit pourquoi. On ne propose pas d'alcool à un mineur, encore moins quand on est son prof d'histoire. Il sourit à Michael en haussant les épaules. Ce n'était pas si grave … «  Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es tout seul ? » Michael sembla réfléchir une seconde puis il rendit son sourire à Luke. 

«  Non, je suis venu avec mon copain Calum. Il doit être quelque part. » Il montra la cuisine vaguement de la main et Luke lui sourit encore. Il ne se demanda même pas comment deux adolescents avaient fait pour venir à une soirée universitaire, ni même qui avait pu les inviter. Il était seulement content de voir Michael. 

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec sa main libre et chercha un sujet de conversation. De quoi est ce qu'il pourrait bien parler avec un de ses élèves, alors qu'ils étaient à une soirée que que Luke était saoul. 

Heureusement, Leïla vint lui sauver la vie. Elle arriva en trombe et s'accrocha aux épaules de Luke en riant. 

«  Vient danser avec moi, c'est notre chanson ! » Elle tira son bras et Luke éclata de rire, se tournant vers Michael.

«  Je suis désolé, le devoir m'appelle ! Amuse toi bien! » Michael agita la main, semblant légèrement perplexe. Luke décida de ne pas y penser, et il suivit Leïla dans le salon, sa bière toujours à la main. 

Il se soucierait de l'image qu'il donnait à ses élèves plus tard. Pour le moment, il voulait seulement profiter de son ami, de la soirée, du fait d'être jeune. 

Ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de la «  piste de danse » au moment où le refrain commençait et ils se sourirent, dansant l'un avec l'autre en hurlant les paroles. Ils n'étaient pas en rythme, mais ils s'en fichaient. 

Luke remarqua des cheveux colorés du coin de l'oeil et instinctivement, il se tourna vers eux. Michael était assis sur le canapé, un verre à la main, et il regardait Luke, avec ses jolis yeux perçants. Luke lui sourit et continua de danser, ne quittant pas Michael des yeux. Il continua de chanter et il ne se rendit pas compte que ce n'était pas le genre de paroles que l'on adressait à un de ses élèves. 

«  Baby won't you take me, baby won't you take me with you. With you. » Michael fronça les sourcils et Luke haussa les épaules. La fête était bien, Michael était mignon, il ne faisait rien de mal. 

L'attention de Luke fut détournée quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait renversé sa bière. Leïla continuait de sauter devant lui et Luke lui montra sa bière. Elle hocha la tête en levant les pouces et il s'éloigna vers la cuisine, oubliant momentanément le regard de Michael posé sur lui. Il avait toujours eu des problèmes d'attention, alors avec de l'alcool dans le sang, c'était pire. 

Il rencontra Ashton devant le frigo et ils se sautèrent dans les bras.

«  Ca fait longtemps que t'es arrivé? » piailla Luke, tenant Ashton par les épaules. 

«  Je sais pas, je suis presque saoul ... » gloussa Ashton. Luke ouvrit le frigo et sortir deux bières. Ashton en attrapa une et ils continuèrent de discuter, sans jamais arrêter de glousser comme des idiots. Luke ne pensa même pas à demander où était le frère d'Ashton, s'il voulait que Luke le surveille. Il avait complètement oublié sa promesse. Ashton semblait l'avoir oubliée aussi. 

Ils descendirent encore deux bières chacun, au milieu de la cuisine avant que Luke ne décide qu'il avait encore envie de danser. Il laissa Ashton discuter avec une fille et retourna au salon, une autre bière à la main. Il était maintenant absolument saoul. Luke aperçut Michael, toujours seul sur le canapé et il changea de direction. Il n'avait plus tellement envie que ça de danser. Il s'affala sur le canapé, à moitié sur Michael en rigolant. Ouais. Michael était vraiment mignon. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Michael ne passait pas une très bonne soirée. Calum avait disparu depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il n'allait pas rester avec Michael toute la soirée en sachant qu'ils ne connaissaient personne, et que donc personne n'irait l'insulter. Il aimait danser et sauter partout et Michael pas trop. Il n'aimait même pas les soirées tant que ça. et voir Mr Hemmings le perturbait beaucoup. Il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir ici et il se sentait un peu idiot. De ce qu'il avait compris, il était toujours à fac. Evidemment qu'il y avait une chance qu'il soit à une soirée universitaire. 

Michael regrettait presque d'être venu, finalement. Avoir une crush sur un prof était une chose. Ca restait de l'ordre de l'impossible. Un peu comme fantasmer sur une célébrité. Le croiser hors du lycée, dans une soirée , en était une autre. Surtout si le prof en question portait un t-shirt qui dévoilait ses magnifiques épaules et qu'il était à moitié bourré. Ca n'allait certainement pas arranger ses stupides sentiments. 

Encore moins quand Mr Hemmings était venu lui parler. Michael s'était sentit ridicule et il avait fondu quand Mr Hemmings lui avait sourit. Il n'avait pas voulu lui dire qu'il était venu avec son grand frère. Il n'était qu'un gamin pour le prof et il commença à voir ce que Calum pouvait ressentir. Ce n'était pas agréable. 

Mais Mr Hemmings avait continué de lui sourire, alors pendant un moment ça allait mieux. Puis une fille était venu chercher Mr Hemmings et il était parti. Michael était resté quelques secondes planté au milieu de la cuisine, mais il avait fini par remplir son verre de Coca et était parti dans le salon pour chercher Calum, qui devait être en train de danser. 

Il s'assit sur le canapé et le chercha des yeux. La seule chose qu'il vit, de fût Mr Hemmings, qui dansait comme un idiot avec sa copine ( Michael pensait que c'était sa petite amie en tous cas ) et il était fasciné. Dieu ce qu'il était beau. 

Mr Hemmings le remarqua et continua de danser en souriant à Michael et en chantant. Les paroles donnèrent des frissons à Michael qui fronça les sourcils. Il devait être sacrément torché pour se comporter de cette façon avec un élève. 

L'attention de Mr Hemmings fut détournée et il s'en alla et Michael soupira. Cette soirée allait être éprouvante, et Michael avait envie de parler à Calum, juste pour que son ami soit témoin de ce qu'il se passait. Juste pour que quelqu'un lui dise que c'était vrai, que Mr Hemmings était réel. 

Mais Calum n'était nulle part et Michael se contenta de boire son Coca en scrutant la foule. 

Un moment indéfini passa et Michael allait s'endormir. Il avait vaguement aperçu Calum qui dansait sur la « piste » et Michael n'avait pas eu le cœur d'aller le chercher pour l'emmerder avec ses stupides problèmes et ce putain de prof sexy qui était saoul. Qui s'approchait en ce moment même de Michael, une bière à la main. 

Il considéra vaguement l'idée de se lever mais Mr Hemmings s'étala sur lui avant même que l'information n'arrive à ses jambes, et il ne put se forcer à se dégager. Mr Hemmings se rassis correctement, son épaule contre celle de Michael. Putain. 

«  Salut Michael ! » Le cœur de Michael tomba dans ses chaussettes et remonta dans sa gorge, au même moment. Il n'était pas vraiment préparé à ça. Il arrivait à peine à gérer son crush en cours, alors que Mr Hemmings était à sa place. Alors là, qu'il était collé à lui, gloussant comme un idiot, c'était mission impossible. 

«  Salut m'sieur » grogna-t-il, essayant de garder sa voix à un timbre normal. 

«  J'ai été surpris que tu t'inscrives aux cours supplémentaires. » 

«  Pourquoi ? » Michael ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui parle, encore mois des cours. Il sentit Mr Hemmings hausser les épaules. 

«  Je sais pas. Je pensais que tu te fichais des cours. » Michael lui jeta un coup d'oeil et décida en une seconde de lui dire la vérité. De pour une fois dire vraiment ce qu'il pensait quand un adulte lui posait une question. Mr Hemmings ne s'en souviendrait probablement pas, et Michael était fatigué. 

«  Je me fiche pas des cours, mais les profs me donnent jamais ma chance. Alors j'essaye pas, de toutes façons ils s'attendent à ce que je rate. » Bon. Peut-être que ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il n'avait pas voulu paraître si vulnérable. Il se sentit rougir et eut envie de s'enfoncer dans le canapé. Il s'attendit vaguement à ce que Mr Hemmings rigole. 

Il ne le fit pas. Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de Michael, qui manqua de s'évanouir. 

«  Je suis trop saoul pour cette conversation, mais on la continuera au lycée, je te le promets. Dans tous les cas, j'apprécie que tu essayes. Ca me fait chaud au cœur. » Le sourire de Mr Hemmings illumina le salon, et Michael lui rendit. 

Aucun prof ne l'avait jamais encouragé, et peu importait que le prof soit bourré. Ca comptait quand même. 

«  Merci. » murmura Michael. Mr Hemming retira sa main, mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant. 

«  Alors, j'ai vu que tu avais un t-shirt des Blink-182 lundi ? » demanda-t-il et Michael failli s'étouffer. 

«  Quoi ? Vous connaissez ? » Mr Hemmings éclata de rire et pris une gorgée de bière. 

«  Évidemment! Tu crois que je vis où ? » Michael rit. S'ils parlaient musique, il serait à l'aise. 

Ca devait faire deux heures qu'ils parlaient, et Michael ne s'était pas senti en décalage une seule fois. Mis à part que Mr Hemmings était méga sexy, il était aussi intéressant, gentil, attentif. Ce qui n'arrangeait rien. 

Ils avaient parlé de musique, de films, de séries, de livres, et même de jeux vidéos. Michael avait eu la confirmation que la fille avec qui Mr Hemmings avait dansé n'étais pas sa copine, quand Mr Hemmings l'avait désignée alors qu'elle embrassait quelqu'un et qu'il les avait encouragé en criant. Ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire Michael. 

Maintenant, Mr Hemmings était à moitié endormi contre l'épaule de Michael, qui devait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas passer sa main dans les cheveux de son prof. Ce serait vraiment déplacé, même maintenant. Un garçon s'approcha d'eux, et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Mr Hemmings qui hocha la tête. 

«  Je vais y aller Michael, je suis crevé. Mais j'ai adoré discuter avec toi, tu es vraiment un garçon intéressant. » Il posa ses lèvres sur la joue de Michael, qui rougit furieusement. 

«  Vous aussi m'sieur. A lundi. » Mr Hemmings se leva et agita la main vers Michael avant de s’éloigner avec le gars. 

Michael aurait voulu rester encore un moment sur le canapé, tranquille, à penser à ce qui venait de se passer, mais Calum apparut brusquement dans son champ de vision. Il dansait comme un cinglé ( comme d'habitude ) et Ashton le regardait, appuyé contre un mur. Et putain, Michael ,n'avait jamais vu Ashton regarder quelqu'un comme ça. Ou en tous cas, il n'avait jamais regardé Calum comme ça. Ashton resta scotché encore une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant de se relever et de venir vers Michael. Il lui sourit de façon un peu bizarre et Michael eut envie de rire. 

«  Euh  … je … je suis un peu … eum fatigué. Alors on va y aller, d'accord ? Tu vas chercher … eum … Calum ? » Michael hocha la tête et se leva en rigolant. Au moins, Ashton semblait s'être rendu compte que Calum avait un autre intérêt qu'être le meilleur ami de son frère. 

Et Mr Hemmings avait été adorable. Ca avait finalement été une bonne soirée.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour :D Nouveau chapitre :) J'espère que ça va vous plaire :) 
> 
>  
> 
> ( Aurélie, j'espère que ça va TE plaire :D )

Luke n'arrivait pas à regretter sa soirée de samedi. Même quand il avait dû aller manger chez sa mère avec la gueule de bois. Même quand il n'avait pas pu se reposer le dimanche après-midi à cause de ses frères. Même ce matin, quand il s'était trompé de bus et qu'il n'avait pas mis de chemise parce qu'il avait laissé les siennes chez sa mère dimanche. Même s'il avait toujours un mal de tête horrible, Luke ne regrettait pas d'être sorti. 

Parce qu'il s'était bien amusé, et qu'il avait appris à connaître Michael, qui était un garçon fantastique. Ca n'arrangeait rien au drôle de sentiment que Luke avait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son élève, mais il décida de ne pas y faire attention. Michael semblait valoir la peine qu'on s'occupe de lui pour une fois. 

Malgré sa gueule de bois, les cours de Luke étaient prêts, et il envisageait l'idée de donner un test non noté pour la semaine suivante, pour voir ce que son cours apportait. Ca lui donnerait plus de travail mais ça lui semblait important. 

Il s'assit à son bureau en attendant le début des cours, il n'avait pas l'énergie de rester debout à côté de la porte. Quand même, la prochaine fois, il boirait peut-être moins. Les premiers élèves rentrèrent timidement dans la salle et Luke leur sourit en agitant la main.

«  Bonjour ! Allez y , asseyez vous ! » Tout le monde rentra peu à peu, et quand Michael fit finalement son apparition, Luke ne pût même pas faire semblant qu'il était un élève comme les autres. Il lui sourit grandement et Michael rougit. «  Bonjour Michael. Tu as passé un bon week end ? » 

«  Bonjour m'sieur. Eum ouais. J'ai vu des gens sympas. » Luke gloussa bêtement, avant de se rappeler qu'il était en cours, et qu'il était prof. Michael rit un peu, et alla s'asseoir, le rouge toujours aux joues. 

«  Bon alors. » Luke se leva et s'assit directement sur le bureau, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise s'il était assis sur sa chaise. «  Je voulais juste dire avant le cours que tout est prêt pour mercredi. On pourra commencer les cours de rattrapage à 15h, le temps que je revienne de la fac. »

On lui avait conseillé de ne pas dire qu'il était encore étudiant, mais Luke s'en fichait. Ca ne changeait pas la qualité de son enseignement.

«  Oh et pour Marie, Kyle et Craig, je vous ferais des photocopies, pour que vous aillez les cours quand même. Et s'il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas, vous pourrez toujours venir me voir à la récré du lundi, ou le mardi toute la journée. » Tout le monde lui sourit et Luke eut l'impression de faire ce qui était bien. Le regard brillant de Michael lui en donna la conviction. 

A l'heure de la récréation, Luke décida de suivre son intuition et de faire ce qui le démangeait depuis qu'il avait vu Michael arriver ce matin là. Ce n'était pas déplacé. 

Tout le monde était sorti quand il interpella Michael. 

«  Michael, tu peux venir ici une seconde ? » Michael sembla réfléchir, comme s'il cherchait quelle bêtise il avait pu faire. «  Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas t'engueuler. » 

«  Oh. D'accord. » Michael baissa les yeux en tripotant le bas de son t-shirt et s'approcha du bureau, l'air mal à l'aise. Luke aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras. 

«  Alors, comme on n'a pas fini notre conversation sur les cours samedi, je me demandais si tu voudrais manger avec moi demain midi, pour terminer ? »

Michael releva brusquement la tête et regarda Luke comme s'il lui avait demandé s'il voulait du crack ou quelque chose comme ça. Luke se demanda vaguement s'il avait fait une bêtise, mais il ne voulait pas retirer son offre. 

«  Enfin, t'es pas obligé, si tu ne veux pas terminer cette conversation. » Il haussa les épaules, et lui sourit doucement. Il ne voulait pas mettre l'élève mal à l'aise, il ne voulait pas le forcer. 

«  Non eum … c'est pas ça mais eum … vous êtes … vous êtes profs quoi. » balbutia Michael, ce qui fit rire Luke. Si ce n'était que ça le problème …

«  En effet. Et alors, tu ne peux pas déjeuner avec moi si je suis prof ? » Michael fronça les sourcils et sembla considérer la question. 

«  Je sais pas. » finit-il par dire. «  J'ai jamais vu de prof manger avec ses élèves. » 

«  Oh. Rien ne dit dans le règlement que c'est interdit. » Michael continua de le dévisager et Luke hésita. «  Mais on n'est pas obligés. Je disais ça comme ça. » Il avait toujours une fâcheuse tendance à dire ce qui lui passait par la tête, se rendant compte trop tard que c'était une mauvaise idée. 

«  Non non ! » s'écria Michael, les yeux écarquillés. «  Enfin … je mange avec Calum normalement. » Luke haussa de nouveau les épaules et lui sourit encore. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. 

«  Si ça ne dérange personne, je mangerais avec vous deux. » Michael le dévisagea encore un moment, comme s'il se demandait si Luke était réel. Puis il sourit. 

«  D'accord. Je demanderais à Cal, et je vous redirais demain matin. Bonne journée m'sieur ! » 

Luke sourit et le sourire de Michael lui enleva l'impression de faire une connerie. Il ne faisait rien de mal. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Michael avait été foutrement surpris de la proposition de Mr Hemmings. D'abord ils discutaient à une soirée, et là il demandait s'ils pouvaient manger ensemble. C'était complètement surréaliste. Il aurait pensé que Mr Hemmings aurait voulu oublier cette soirée au plus vite. Il devait en parler à Calum. 

Il n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami depuis dimanche, et il devait lui raconter à quel point Ashton avait été bizarre. Mais il allait devoir attendre la pause de midi, parce qu'il était déjà en retard. 

Ils se retrouvèrent au self et Calum enlaça Michael par derrière. 

«  Salut Mikey. » Michael gloussa. 

«  Salut Cal. T'as passé un bon dimanche ? » Calum le lâcha et attrapa un plateau. 

«  Bof. J'ai pas pu jouer au foot on avait un repas. Et toi? » Michael haussa les épaules. Il ne faisait jamais rien d'intéressant si Calum ne venait pas. 

«  J'ai joué à la console. Mais j'ai des trucs à te raconter ! » Ils se servirent rapidement – de toutes façons, tout était dégoûtant – et s'installèrent à une table à l'écart. On venait rarement les embêter mais quand même. 

«  Qu'est ce que tu veux me raconter ? » demanda Calum en plongeant sa fourchette dans la purée avec un air de dégoût sur le visage et Michael lui offrit un sourire mystérieux. Calum fronça les sourcil. «  Quoi ? J'aime pas ce sourire. » 

«  Je commence par quoi, Mr Hemmings, ou Ashton ? » Calum rougit, pour le plus grand bonheur de Michael. 

«  Ashton. » grommela Calum en frappant l'épaule de Michael. 

«  Oh ! Me frappe pas ! » Calum lui lança un regard furieux en arrachant un bout de son pain. «  Si tu continues, je te dis rien. » déclara Michael d'une voix taquine. Il ne pouvait pas se retenir d'embêter Calum quand ce dernier était si facile à tourmenter. 

«  Si tu continues, je te tabasses, Michael. » grogna Calum et Michael éclata de rire, prenant une bouchée de purée et réprima une nausée. Putain ce que c'était horrible. Il avala avec une grimace et reposa sa fourchette. 

«  Ok. Je vais te le dire, pas besoin de devenir black Calum. » Calum lui jeta un nouveau regard furieux. Michael haussa innocemment les épaules. «  Donc, à la soirée de samedi, eum, je t'ai pas beaucoup vu, mais à la fin, tu dansais comme un abruti, Ashton te dévorait des yeux. Et je pèse mes mots ! » Calum s'étouffa à moitié, comme à chaque fois que Michael rapportait quelque chose qu'Ashton avait fait. 

«  N'importe quoi. J'l'ai pas vu de la soirée. » Michael haussa un sourcil et Calum rougit encore. «  Bon, ok ! J'l'ai peut-être aperçut ! » 

«  Je n'en doute pas. Toujours est il qu'il te bouffait du regard. Et puis il était super bizarre hier. » 

Calum regardait Michael attentivement en dépouillant minutieusement sa mie de pain, pour voir s'il mentait. Michael avait l'habitude de se moquer de lui, alors Calum était devenu méfiant. Surtout au sujet d'Ashton. Il sembla quand même décider que Michael disait la vérité. 

«  Ah bon ? Comment il était ? » Michael dût faire un énorme effort pour ne pas rire. Calum avait beau faire le dur, il n'attendait qu'une chose : l'attention d'Ashton. Michael ne pouvait s'empêcher de le taquiner. 

«  Bah déjà, il m'a demandé si t'allais venir, toute la journée. » 

«  N'importe quoi. » Calum n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on demande après lui, sauf si c'était Michael bien sur. 

«  Je te jure ! «  Ton pote vient pas aujourd'hui ? » ; «  Mais dis donc, il est pas là Calum. ». Et comme ça toute la journée ! Heureusement qu'il est parti travailler, sinon je t'aurais fait venir ! » Calum gloussa comme une héroïne de Shojo, un air rêveur sur le visage et Michael leva les yeux au ciel. Même s'il le trouvait adorable. 

Ils continuèrent de discuter en touillant leurs assiettes, Michael racontant la soirée, et tout ce que Mr Hemmings avait dit. Calum n'en revenait pas. 

«  Genre, il veut bouffer avec nous ? Genre, moi aussi ? » Michael haussa les épaules, un sourire enchanté sur les lèvres. 

«  C'est ce qu'il a dit. » 

«  Putain, j'hallucine. Je jure que je vais demander à retourner en Première ! » 

Ils sortirent du self rapidement après ça, ça ne servait à rien de rester alors qu'ils ne mangeaient rien. Ils se tenaient par l'épaule et rigolaient joyeusement, oubliant presque où ils étaient. 

Jusqu'à ce qu'on leur rappelle. 

Un garçon de l'équipe de rugby les bouscula et Michael sentit Calum se tendre immédiatement. Merde. 

«  Alors, les tafioles, on se promène ? » Les autres garçons rigolèrent et Michael frémit. Putain. Ca avait été trop beau pour durer. Ca faisait à peine deux semaines qu'ils avaient repris les cours et déjà ces abrutis leurs cherchaient des noises. Calum se détacha de Michael et serra les poings. 

«  Cal, laisse tomber. Sérieux, on les emmerde. » murmura Michael. Il s'était déjà battu par le passé ( et même beaucoup, mais toujours moins que Calum ) et il n'avait pas envie de recommencer cette année. 

«  Oh bah y'a ta meuf qui te parle et tu lui réponds pas Hood ? »

Calum jeta un regard à Michael, qui le supplia des yeux. Ces connards n'attendaient qu'une chose : que Calum donne le premier coup. Comme ça ils pourraient s'en donner à cœur joie à leur tour. Ils n'avaient pas la même importance que Calum, qui était privilégié grâce à ses talents de footballeur, alors ils seraient punis s'ils frappaient d'abord. 

«  Hey Clifford, comment ça se passe pour toi cette année ? Il paraît que t'es tellement con que t'as redoublé ? » Putain. Calum allait foncer. Michael le savait. Et il ne voulait pas courir le risque qu'il ait encore des problèmes à cause de lui. 

«  Ca doit pas être facile d'être la honte de la famille, déjà qu'elle est pas terrible. Ton attardé de frère bosse toujours au fast food ? » 

C'était critique. 

Calum commença à s'avancer, la fureur se lisant sur son visage et Michael prit sa décision en une seconde. Plutôt lui que Calum. Personne n'attendait rien de lui, et Ashton était le meilleur frère du monde. 

Il bouscula Calum et se jeta sur le premier jouer sur son passage, lui décochant un coup de poing dans le visage. Il allait se faire massacrer, mais Calum n'avait pas donner le premier coup. Calum était protégé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous voyez la référence à Fruit Basket, je vous offre un cookie :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjouuuur :D Nouveau chapitre, je sais ça fait un petit moment, mais j'avais pas mal de trucs à faire, je suis désoléééééééééée !! 
> 
> En tous cas j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, et surtout à toi Aurélie :D Tu vas voir, personne ne meurt :p <3 
> 
> Enjoy :D

Luke avait tellement hâte au repas qu'il aurait voulu avancer le temps. Il avait été si impatient qu'il avait oublié de passer chez sa mère prendre ses chemises, et il portait de nouveau un t-shirt de base-ball, celui là noir avec les manches prunes. Il avait complètement récupéré de sa gueule de bois, et heureusement pour lui, parce qu'aujourd'hui était une longue journée. 

Et il déjeunait avec Michael et son ami Calum. Il n'avait jamais rencontré Calum, il savait seulement qu'il jouait au foot, parce que Michael l'avait mentionnée samedi soir. 

Luke avait réfléchi, et il s'était dit qu'ils pourraient aller manger là où il s'achetait toujours ses sandwichs ( parce qu'il oubliait toujours d'en préparer ). Il se voyait mal manger au self, au milieu des autres élèves. 

Quand il vit Michael entrer, il eut un gros coup au cœur. Le garçon avait un œil au beurre noir et la lèvre fêlée. Putain qu'est ce qui lui était arrivé ? Michael baissa la tête, refusant de croiser le regard de Luke, et il eut envie d'annuler le cours pour aller le réconforter. Mais il ne pouvait pas, et ce ne serait pas juste pour ses autres élèves. 

Il fit son cours, comme les autres jours, mais quand la récréation sonna, il mit immédiatement fin au cours. Il n'attendit même pas que tout le monde soit sorti et se précipita à la table de Michael, qui rangeait ses affaires le plus discrètement possible. Luke s'accroupit, comme il l'avait fait le deuxième jour. 

«  Salut Michal. » murmura-t-il doucement. Il avait l'impression que s'il parlait plus fort, il allait le briser. 

«  Salut m'sieur. » Michael referma son sac et leva timidement les yeux vers Luke, qui lui sourit. 

«  Tu veux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Michael haussa les épaules, mais il rendit son sourire à Luke. 

«  Rien d'important. Vous mangez toujours avec Cal et moi ce midi ? » Luke sentit son sourire s'agrandir, et il n'y pouvait pas grand chose. 

«  Bien sûr ! Je me disais qu'on pourrait s'acheter un sandwich ? Je ne sais toujours pas où est le self. » Michael gloussa, ses yeux soudainement pétillants. 

«  Ok. On se retrouve devant la porte du hall ? » 

«  Oui d'accord. Allez dépêche toi, tu vas être en retard ! » Il se levèrent tous les deux en même temps, et Michal frôla Luke, qui dû s'obliger à ne pas envelopper le garçon de ses bras. 

«  A tout à l'heure m'sieur. » Et il sortit. Même si c'était idiot, Luke avait désespérément envie d'être ami avec Michael. Devenir quelqu'un sur qui il pourrait compter. Et c'était ridicule parce qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis deux semaines, et qu'il était toujours son prof. 

 

Luke avait à peine attendu trois minutes quand Michael arriva, accompagné d'un grand garçon aux cheveux noirs. Michael sourit à Luke et le garçon, Calum, lui donna un coup de coude, les faisant rire tous les deux. 

«  Salut les garçons. » dit Luke quand ils furent à sa hauteur.

«  Salut m'sieur. Je vous présent Calum. » 

«  Salut m'sieur » répéta Calum en riant, et Michael lui jeta un regard noir. 

«  Eum... vous voulez y aller ? » Les garçons hochèrent la tête et ils se mirent en route. 

Luke demanda à Calum comment se passait le foot et Calum parla tout le long du chemin, d'à quel point son équipe était nulle, et comment il espérait être pris dans une bonne fac l'année prochaine. Luke écouta avec attention, parce que ça lui semblait important. Il posa quelques questions, il aimait bien le foot, et Calum le regarda comme s'il était tombé sur la tête. Luke se demanda comment les profs traitaient les élèves dans ce lycée. 

Ils prirent des sandwichs, et Luke leur acheta un dessert chacun, malgré les protestations de Michael. Ils étaient maintenant assis dans le parc à côté de la boutique, et ils mangeaient en discutant de choses légères. 

Mais Luke avait envie de savoir pourquoi Michael s'était battu, et pourquoi ils semblaient tellement surpris que Luke soit gentil avec eux, et qu'il passe du temps hors du lycée en leur compagnie. 

«  Alors Michael, comment est ce que tu t'es blessé ? » Michael haussa les épaules, comme il l'avait fait la première fois que Luke lui avait demandé, mais Calum les pris de court. 

«  Il s'est battu contre les enculés qui jouent au rugby. » 

«  Calum ! » s'exclama Michael, et Luke éclata de rire, devant l'air scandalisé qu'il avait pris. Calum haussa un sourcil. 

«  Quoi ?! C'est ce qu'il s'est passé ! » 

«  T'as dit enculé devant un prof » murmura Michael et Luke rit encore, parce qu'il jurait parfois dans la classe. Calum fit un bruit dédaigneux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. 

«  Et alors ? C'est pas mon prof. Et puis c'est pas de ma faute si ce sont de enculés ! Ils nous emmerdent tous les ans depuis le collège, c'est toujours le même cirque. » 

«  Ah bon ? » demanda Luke, surpris que l'administration ne fasse rien à propos de ça. «  Mais vous l'avez dit à quelqu'un ? » Michael lui jeta un regard mi surpris, mi condescendant, et Luke se demanda ce qu'il avait raté. 

«  Tout le monde s'en fiche m'sieur. Ca arrive tout le temps. Calum a pas trop de soucis parce qu'il est très bon au foot, et que ça rapporte du prestige à l'école. Mais moi je suis nul, alors ils s'en fichent. C'est pas très grave si le gars bizarre à des problèmes avec les abrutis de l'équipe de rugby. » constata-t-il. Luke le regarda, absolument sur le cul. 

Est ce que c'était une blague ? Est ce que c'était vraiment ça l'éducation ? Putain. 

«  Vous inquiétez pas, on a l'habitude. Et puis, c'est bientôt terminé. » souffla Calum,et Luke se sentit brusquement en colère. 

«  Vous devriez pas avoir l'habitude de ça ! » Et soudain il comprit. 

Il comprit pourquoi tout ce qu'il faisait les surprenaient autant. Ils étaient limite traités comme des animaux, ou des criminels, et s'ils n'avaient aucun intérêt on ne s'occupait pas d'eux et on les laissait se faire maltraiter par les autres. Ca lui donnait envie de vomir. 

Michael sembla remarquer le changement dans son humeur, et Luke lui fut reconnaissant de lancer un nouveau sujet de conversation. Il allait faire quelque chose qui rendrait la vie des laissés pour compte meilleure. Mais surtout, il allait aider Michael, parce que ce gamin était une perle. Un amour. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Michael était a cran. Il s'était engueulé avec son prof de français, il avait failli se battre à nouveau, Ashton avait envoyé un message pour dire ne serait pas là ce soir, et il avait deux heures de colle à cause de la bagarre de la veille. 

La discussion au parc lui avait laissé un drôle de sentiment, comme si Mr Hemmings n'avait vraiment aucune idée du quotidien dans ce lycée, et d'une certaine manière, Michael voulait qu'il la garde. Qu'il ne se rende jamais compte de la cruauté des gens Même si c'était impossible. 

Calum accompagna Michael jusqu'à la salle de retenue, et il lui fit promettre de ne pas être insolent, peu importait qui s'occuperait de lui. ( Ce qui était foutrement ironique, parce que le premier à répondre aux profs, c'était Calum. ) 

Michael promit à contre cœur, puis il laissa Calum s'en aller. Il était presque sûr d'avoir Mr Anderson pour se surveiller, comme c'était lui qui l'avait collé, et Michael pria n'importe qui, pourvu que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. 

Comme il était le seul collé, s'il se retrouvait seul avec ce prof, ce serait les deux heures les plus douloureuses de sa vie. Ce prof était un connard et un sadique, il le savait bien il l'avait eu l'année précédente. Et il détestait Michael, en plus. 

L'adolescent s'assit par terre, le dos contre le mur, et attendit que le prof se pointe. Il entendit des pas et il vit des chaussures du coin de l'oeil. Converses noires. Ce n'était pas Mr Anderson. 

«  Mais on fait que de se voir aujourd'hui ! » Mr Hemmings. Michael releva la tête, un espoir idiot dans la poitrine. Mr Hemmings lui souriait, et il avait son sac à dos dans la main droite. 

«  Vous surveillez la retenue de cet après-midi ? » Ok, il avait clairement l'air de le supplier. Mais putain, si Mr Hemmings restait avec lui pendant ces deux heures, sa journée serait carrément meilleure. 

«  Il semblerait. Tu es collé à cause d'hier ? » Michael hocha la tête, et il se releva. Mr Hemmings resta un moment silencieux, comme s'il réfléchissait. «  Qu'est ce que tu fais d'habitude en colle ? » Michael ricana, parce que c'était une question qu'il ne pensait jamais entendre. 

«  Bah ça dépend du prof. En général ils me donnent des devoirs trop durs, comme ça je dois les finir à la maison. » Mr Hemmings fronça les sourcils. 

«  Putain. Ok viens avec moi. » Michael le dévisagea. Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient faire ? «  Allez Michael. » Mr Hemmings lui attrapa le poignet et le traîna à sa suite. 

«  On va où, m'sieur ?  La salle était là bas … » 

«  Je sais. Mais comme tu n'as rien fait de mal, on va faire autre chose. » Michael commença à paniquer. Il ne voulait pas que Mr Hemmings s'attire des problèmes à cause de lui, et il ne pouvait pas enlever sa colle. Il n'avait pas le pouvoir de le faire. 

«  Non monsieur, sérieux, c'est bon. » Ils s’arrêtèrent devant la salle d'histoire, et Mr Hemmings le lâcha. Ils rentrèrent et le prof s'assit sur le bureau. 

«  Ok, officiellement tu fais ton heure de colle pour quelque chose qui n'en mérite pas. Officieusement, je te propose de m'aider à finaliser le cours de rattrapage de demain. Ca te va ? » 

Michael le fixa un moment. Il n'y croyait pas. Est ce que Mr Hemmings lui proposait de ne pas lui donner le travail difficile d'une retenue et de juste l'aider en retour ? 

«  Pour de vrai ? » Mr Hemmings rit. 

«  Oui, pour de vrai. Je ne peux pas te libérer, mais on peut alléger le truc. J'ai presque terminé, il faut juste préparer les activités. Ca te dit ? » Michael aurait pu l'embrasser. Il se contenta de hocher la tête. 

Et il passa les deux meilleures heures de colle de son existence. Ils avaient tout organisé, ils avaient beaucoup rit, et Michael espérait avoir d'autres retenues bientôt, du moment qu'elles étaient avec Mr Hemmings. 

Pour une fois, il se sentait exister aux yeux de quelqu'un d'autre que son frère, ou Calum. Quelqu'un l'appréciait pour qui il était. Il pourrait facilement s'y habituer. Peut être même qu'il l'était déjà. 

Habitué.


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ask, I supply :D

«  Salut les gars, à la prochaine ! » cria Luke du bas des escaliers qui menait à la salle dans laquelle il était cinq secondes auparavant. Il venait terminer le dernier cours de son mercredi à la fac et il devait se dépêcher pour arriver au lycée. 

Placer les cours de rattrapages à 15 heures était un peu serré, mais il ne voulait pas empiéter sur les loisirs et le temps libre de ses élèves. Heureusement qu'il avait tout préparé avec Michael la veille. 

Luke courut dans le campus, esquivant les étudiants qui marchaient tranquillement. Son frère Ben avait proposé de l'emmener, parce qu'il avait son après midi de libre, mais il devait quand même se dépêcher. 

Ben était garé à la sortie du campus et Luke sauta dans la voiture. Il lui restait un peu moins d'une demi-heure pour arriver à temps. Largement faisable. 

Ben le déposa 20 minutes plus tard devant le lycée et Luke courut à l'intérieur, non sans avoir remercié son frère. Tout était prêt dans la salle, les feuilles distribuées et les groupes organisés. Il avait juste à arriver. 

Il ralentit dans les couloirs, parce qu'il était prof quand même et au détour de l'un d'eux il manqua de rentrer dans un attroupement d'élèves. Il s'arrêta juste à temps et observa. 

Les élèves regardaient deux garçons se disputer hargneusement au milieu du couloir, et Luke en reconnut un des deux. Calum, l'ami de Michael. L'autre devait être un joueur de rugby, si Luke en jugeait par ses vêtements. 

Luke se sentit en colère, c'était ces mecs là qui harcelaient les gamins comme Michael. 

Mais il était prof maintenant, il ne pouvait pas foncer dans le tas et voir ce qui se passerait. Non, il devait se sortir de sa tête et de sa position. 

Il inspira fortement et se faufila entre les élèves. Calum semblait prêt à sauter sur l'autre garçon, qui n'attendait que ça. Luke s'avança, sans qu'aucun ne le voit. 

«  Calum arrête ça tout de suite ! » Calum tourna la tête, visiblement surpris. 

Il reconnut Luke et fronça les sourcils. Luke ne voulait pas avoir l'air de défendre Calum, mais il ne prenait pas non plus le parti de l'autre brute. 

«  Quoi ?! Mais m'sieur, c'est lui qui m'a provoqué ! » cria Calum, en en faisant un peu trop. Il semblait avoir compris le message. L'autre gars éclata de rire. 

«  Pourquoi tu l'appelles m'sieur abruti ? Ce pauvre type est pas prof ! » 

Luke lui sourit glacialement et sortit son badge de sa poche. Il le mit juste devant les yeux du rugby man, qui pu lire «  Mr Hemmings, professeur d'histoire. ». Tout les profs en avaient un, et ils étaient censés l'épingler sur leurs vêtements, mais Luke la gardait dans sa poche. Le garçon pâlit légèrement. 

«  Eh oui mon gars. Tu viens de gagner deux heures de colles. Calum, viens avec moi chez le directeur, ton comportement est inacceptable ! » 

L'autre élève eu un nouveau sourire suffisant et Calum suivit Luke. A peine eurent-ils tourné dans un autre couloir que Calum se retourna. 

«  Putain merci m'sieur Hemmings ! » Luke haussa les épaules. 

Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du intervenir en faveur de Calum, il ne devrait pas prendre parti d'un élève en particulier. Mais si personne ne prenait soin d'eux, qui allait le faire ?

«  Fais attention à ne pas recommencer, je ne serais pas toujours là ! Maintenant dépêche toi, tu es retard et moi aussi ! » 

Calum lui sourit et s'éloigna en courant. Mais avant de disparaître il cria «  Il s'appelle Jamie Clarke ! » et Luke rit. Le nom pourrait lui être utile pour mettre vraiment une retenue. 

Luke regarda l'heure sur son téléphone et s'aperçut qu'il avait cinq minutes de retard. Putain ! Il se remit à courir et arriva dans la salle, constatant avec joie que tous ses élèves étaient là. Il en aurait presque pleuré. 

«  Désolé les gars, j'ai eu un contretemps sur le chemin. » 

Il ouvrit la porte en leur souriant et leurs mines réjouies valaient la peine d'avoir travaillé si dur. Le cours n'avait pas commencé qu'il avait déjà l'impression d'avoir accomplit quelque chose de bien. Le sourire de Michael explosa en un millier d'étoiles dans son abdomen et Luke su qu'il était à sa place. Il faisait les bonnes choses. 

 

De : Ashton Irwin ; 10h20 

Salut Lukey ! Je suis en repos aujourd'hui, je me demandais si tu voudrais passer l'aprem à la maison, comme au bon vieux temps ? 

Le message enchanta Luke, même s'il devait travailler. 

A: Ashton Irwin ; 10h23

Hey Ash ! J'adorerais, mais je dois bosser cet aprem, je suis en retard sur mon planning:/ 

Peut-être qu'il irait faire un tour dans la soirée, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de glander tout l'après midi. Il avait deux interrogations à préparer, les cours à rédiger et ses cours de fac à relire. S'il ne s'y mettait pas maintenant, ça ne serait jamais bouclé à temps. 

De: Ashton Irwin ; 10h28

Tu peux venir travailler à la maison, j'ai des cours à relire. Je me disais juste que ce serait cool de passer du temps ensemble ! 

Luke pesa le pour et le contre. S'il y allait vers 14h, il pouvait s'avancer et finir là bas. 

A: Ashton Irwin ; 10h30

Si tu jures qu'on va bosser au moins 3h, je viens à 14h :)

De : Ashton Irwin ; 10h30

JE JURE ! 

Luke gloussa et se remit au travail. S'il terminait le brouillon de ses interros et la rédaction des cours, il pourrait gérer le reste chez Ashton. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Michael avait prévu de squatter le salon aujourd'hui. Ashton allait réviser, et Michael pouvait jouer à la console à côté de lui. Ca faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas passé de temps ensemble et leur mère ne serait pas là, rien à craindre de ce côté là. 

Il descendit sa console et son oreiller, emportant une bouteille de soda et des paquets de chips et se cala dans le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse. Asthon descendit vers midi, les bras chargés de cahiers, et il gloussa en voyant Michael. 

«  Tu vas rester là tout l'aprem ? » Michael haussa les épaules, concentré sur son jeu. 

«  Pourquoi pas ? » 

Ashton s'allongea par terre au pied du canapé, éparpillant ses cahiers et ses livres autour de lui. 

«  Tu vas pas voir ton copain Calum ? » demanda-t-il, essayant d'avoir l'air nonchalant. 

«  Non il a foot cet aprem. Mais il va venir plus tard. » Quand Michael jouait à la console il répondait souvent avec des phrases simples. 

«  Ah c'est cool. Pour toi ! » ajouta-t-il et Michael gloussa, les yeux toujours sur l'écran. 

Depuis la soirée du week end dernier, Ashton parlait toujours de Calum, espérant faire croire qu'il s'intéressait à Michael. Certes il s'intéressait à son frère, mais il n'avait jamais autant demandé des nouvelles de Calum. 

Ils passèrent deux heures tranquille, Michael jouant plutôt calmement et Ashton révisant et grognant de temps en temps. Michael aimait juste traîner avec son grand frère, sans rien faire de particulier. 

Ils entendirent la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée vers 14h, et Michael se figea. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils attendaient quelqu'un et en général leurs amis ne sonnaient pas. Calum rentrait comme s'il était chez lui, et les copains d'Ashton attendaient devant la porte, parce qu'ils avaient envoyé un sms avant. Ashton continua de lire, et dit sans lever les yeux. 

«  Va ouvrir Mike, c'est un de mes potes. » Michael fronça les sourcils et mit son jeu sur pause. 

Il n'aimait pas trop ouvrir la porte à des inconnus. Il se leva parce qu'Ashton n'allait visiblement pas le faire. Michael ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Mr Hemmings. Putain de merde, qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ?! Mr Hemmings le regarda avec un air confus. 

«  Eum … bonjour ? » 

«  Je veux pas être impoli, mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? » 

Michael s'imagina tout un tas de situations dans lesquelles Mr Hemmings venait se plaindre de son comportement à sa mère. Ce qui lui semblerait bizarre, puisqu'il ne pensait pas donner une mauvaise image de lui-même en cours d'histoire. 

«  Oh eum .. Je viens voir Ashton ? » demanda Mr Hemmings et Michael fronça encore les sourcils. Genre Ashton connaissait son prof d'histoire ? 

«  Quoi ? Ashton ! » cria-t-il sans quitter Mr Hemmings des yeux, au cas où il se volatiliserait. «  T'es pote avec mon prof d'histoire ?! » 

«  De quoi tu parles ?! » Michael leva les yeux au ciel et s'écarta de la porte, pour faire rentrer Mr Hemmings, parce que même s'il ne comprenait rien à la situation, il n'allait pas le laisser dehors. 

Ashton déboula dans le hall et enlaça Mr Hemmings, sous les yeux ébahis de Michael. Depuis quand est ce qu'ils se connaissaient ? 

«  Excusez moi, mais est ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? » Ashton gloussa et se dégagea de l'étreinte. 

Michael lui jeta un regard mauvais. Il aurait aimé de préparer à l'idée de passer l'après midi avec son putain de prof d'histoire, sur lequel il avait un crush. Il eut soudain envie que le foot soit annulé et que Calum rapplique. 

En plus, comme il s'était installé dans le salon pour la journée, ça aurait été trop bizarre de remonter. Il était foutu. 

Ashton emmena Mr Hemmings dans le salon et le fit asseoir sur le canapé de Michael, évidemment. Michael les suivit en boudant à moitié et Ash le regarda en rigolant. 

«  Bon Mike, arrête de bouder. Tu te souviens pas de Luke ? Il venait parfois à la maison quand j'étais au lycée. Ou même l'année dernière ! » Et là, Michael réalisa. 

C'était pour ça qu'il avait l'impression de connaître Mr Hemmings ! Il l'avait déjà vu à la maison, dans la chambre d'Ashton ! Mr Hemmings se tourna brutalement vers Michael, la bouche ouverte. 

«  Attends quoi ? Michael est ton frère ? » Ashton les fixa à tour de rôle, comme s'ils étaient devenus débiles. 

«  Bah oui. Je l'ai amené à la soirée samedi dernier.Vous vous connaissez d'une autre façon ? » Mr Hemmings hocha la tête, l'air complètement perdu. 

«  Je suis le prof d'histoire de la classe de Michael. Je ne savais pas que c'était ton frère. » 

Michael se rappelait à présent, de toutes les fois où il avait aperçu ce gars mignon traîner avec Ashton. Il l'avait juste oublié parce que ça faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait plus vu. Putain. 

«  Ah bon ? Je savais pas que tu donnais des cours au lycée de Michael ! » dit Ashton. 

Et Michael se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas se rendre compte que Luke et Mr Hemmings étaient la même personne, alors qu'Ashton avait traîné avec lui ces deux derniers week ends. Putain, c'était Mr Hemmings qui avait invité Ashton à la soirée universitaire, et il ne savait pas comment personne ne s'était rendu compte qu'ils étaient tous liés. C'était une putain de drôle de coïncidence. 

Et Michael ne savait pas si ça lui plaisait ou non. 

Pour le moment, c'était juste bizarre d'avoir Mr Hemmings assis dans le salon. Ashton continua de discuter avec le prof et Michael s'assit, l'air de rien. Il n'avait pas du tout des palpitations. Il allait certainement perdre sa mission et il aurait l'air d'un idiot. 

«  Donc t'es prof au lycée ? Mais t'as qu'une licence pourtant. » 

«  Oui, mais ils manquaient d'effectif, alors ils m'ont pris. Putain j'étais terrifié le premier jour. » Ashton gloussa et Michal se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas eu l'air d'être terrifié, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. 

«  Tu veux une bière Lukey ? » demanda Ashton. 

«  Une seule alors, je veux pas finir comme samedi dernier ! » rit Mr Hemmings. 

Michael repensa à samedi dernier. Il était sûr que à allait être bizarre maintenant, parce que Mr Hemmings était son prof et qu'il était l'ami d'Ashton. Il allait probablement arrêter de parler avec Michael comme il le faisait avant. 

Les copains d'Ashton ( bon, il n'en avait presque pas et c'était tous des idiots ) ne lui parlaient jamais parce qu'ils considéraient Michael comme un gamin. Mr Hemmings allait sûrement faire pareil. Et Michael ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais ça lui ferait de la peine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En vrai je suis désolée pour le temps que je mets à chaque fois, mais j'ai plein de trucs à faire ( même si je fais rien de la journée, hein Aurélie ;) <3 ), et ça me prend un temps fou de recopier ! Je suis désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que ça vous plaira !!


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh en voilà un deuxième, juste parce que je vous aime très fort ! :D

Luke avait été plus que surpris de voir Michael chez Ashton, encore plus quand il avait réalisé qu'ils étaient frères. Il se rappelait maintenant du frère d'Ashton qui écoutait toujours la musique trop fort.   
Mais à l'époque où Luke venait encore, Michael avait sa couleur de cheveux naturelle, ils n'étaient pas rouges. 

La surprise étant passée, Luke se dit que ce serait la bonne occasion pour essayer de connaître le garçon un peu mieux, de le comprendre. Michael avait l'air gêné que Luke soit assis à côté de lui, mais Luke voulait changer ça. Il aimait bien Michael, il avait adoré discuter avec lui. 

«  C'est le jeu dont tu m'as parlé la dernière fois ? » demanda-t-il. 

Il voulait que Michael se sente à l'aise. Après tout, il était chez lui, Luke était l'invité. Michael lui jeta un regard furtif, un peu surpris. 

«  Eum non, c'est un nouveau qu'Ash m'a ramené hier. » Luke lui sourit et se rapprocha, demandant des explications sur le jeu.

Ashton revint bientôt avec les bières, mais Luke ne cessa pas d'écouter Michael. Il détestait quand les amis de ses frères faisaient ça. Ils lui parlaient dès que ses frères sortaient de la pièce, mais aussitôt qu'un des deux revenaient, Luke n'existait plus. C'était très désagréable, et un peu blessant. 

Et puis Luke s'intéressait vraiment à ce que Michael lui disait. 

«  Mike, tu veux quelque chose ? » demanda Ashton, une fois que Michael eut terminé d'expliquer le principe de son jeu. 

«  Non j'ai ma bouteille. » 

Ashton se rassit par terre et ils discutèrent, incluant Michael à la conversation, et peu à peu, Luke le sentit se détendre. Ca allait être un bon après midi. 

 

«  Mikey, met Fifa dans cette putain de console, il me faut du vrai foot ! » 

Luke sursauta au son de la porte qui claquait. Il lui sembla que c'était Calum qui avait parlé. Il était lui-même assis en tailleurs, toujours à côté de Michael, un bloc entre les mains. Il avait commencé à travailler un peu moins d'une heure plus tôt, et Michael avait continué de jouer calmement. Il s'était nettement détendu au cours de l'après midi et Luke en était content. Ashton y avait sûrement beaucoup aidé avec ses gloussements et ses blagues idiotes. 

Calum apparut en effet sur le pas de la porte du salon, et il se figea en fronçant les sourcils. 

«  Qu'est ce que ton prof d'histoire fout ici Mike ? » 

«  Ne jure pas ! » cria Ashton, et Calum devint rouge comme une pivoine. 

«  Oh eum … désolé Ashton. » Michael gloussa sans quitter l'écran des yeux et Calum fusilla l'arrière de sa tête du regard. Luke sourit, l'ambiance était encore plus agréable. 

«  Salut Calum. » dit il et Calum reporta son attention sur lui. 

«  Salut m'sieur. Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » 

«  Je suis ami avec Ashton. » 

Calum laissa son regard errer entre Luke et Michael, puis il haussa les épaules, décidant sans doute que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il s'avança dans le salon et s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté de Michael, jetant un regard furtif à Ashton et rougissant de plus belle. 

Ashton avait aussi les joues rouges et Luke se demanda ce qu'il y avait entre ces deux là. Il reporta son attention sur ses cours, parce qu'il avait encore pas mal de travail. 

«  On peut jouer à Fifa ? L'entraînement était tellement naze que j'ai failli m'endormir ! » Michael rit et Luke eut un coup au cœur.

Ce garçon était tellement adorable … c'était insupportable. Luke ne survivrait probablement pas à cette journée. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Michael finit par oublier que Mr Hemings, Luke, était son prof. Avoir Calum avec lui l'avait beaucoup aidé à se détendre et jouer à Fifa ne lui laissait pas l'occasion de se sentir mal à l'aise. 

Ashton était toujours allongé par terre, des papiers de tous les côtés, les boucles emmêlées. Il était limite en train de s'arracher les cheveux depuis une demi-heure parce que Michael et Calum faisaient trop de bruit et qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. 

Calum était déchaîné, comme à chaque fois que son entraînement ne le satisfaisait pas. Il était à moitié debout sur son fauteuil, criant chaque injure qui lui venait à l'esprit, les joues en feu, mais personne ne savait si c'était d'excitation ou à cause des regards qu'Ashton lui lançait.

De l'avis de Michael, c'était surtout à cause d'Ashton. 

Mr Hemmings avait lâché ses cours depuis plus d'une heure, prétextant qu'il avait terminé, mais Michael l'avait vu s'arrêter d'écrire au milieu d'une phrase. Il soupçonnait que c'était parce qu'il ne faisait que de lui taper dedans avec son coude et que Mr Hemmings ne voulait pas faire le rabat joie. 

Il se contentait de regarder et de faire quelques remarques, qui faisait hurler Calum et rire les autres. Michael avait l'étrange impression d'être entre amis. Aucune barrière entre Luke et eux, même si Michael se bornait à dire ' m'sieur ' au lieu de Luke. Il trouvait juste ça bizarre d'appeler son prof par son prénom. 

«  Putain de bordel de merde ! » cria Calum, alors qu'il venait de rater une frappe. 

«  Ne jure pas ! » répliqua Ashton, comme à chaque fois que Calum disait un gros mot, donc à peu près à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Ils étaient presque un spectacle comique à eux deux. 

Mr Hemmings poussa son épaule contre celle de Michael, qui manqua un tir presque donné. 

«  Sérieux Mike t'as bu ou quoi ? T'es vraiment à chier ! » 

«  Calum ! » s'exclama Ashton d'une voix de mère outragée. 

Le dit Calum rougit encore plus ( comme si c'était possible ) et Luke ricana. Michael le regarda et Mr Hemmings fit un léger mouvement de tête entre Calum et Ashton. Evidemment que lui aussi s'en était rendu compte. Michael hocha la tête en souriant, content d'avoir enfin un allié. 

«  Désolé Ash. » grommela Calum, mais il recommença à jurer aussitôt la balle remise en jeu. 

« Est ce que je pourrais jouer ? » demanda timidement Mr Hemmings à la fin de la partie, réveillant l'esprit compétitif et complètement intenable de Calum ! 

«  Ouah ! Le petit prof veut se mesurer au dieu du football ?! » Michael lui lança un regard furieux, auquel il répondit en tirant la langue. 

«  Eum je ne savais pas qu'on l'avait invité mais je veux bien jouer contre toi.  Si Michael veut bien me laisser sa place bien sûr. » Tout le monde éclata de rire devant la répartie de Luke et Calum croisa les bras contre son torse. Michael tendit sa manette à son prof d'histoire. 

«  Tenez m'sieur » murmura-t-il, et il eut un mal fou à ne pas frémir quand leurs mains se frolèrent. 

«  Merci Michael. » Luke lui sourit, et heureusement que Calum était là à gueuler juste à côté d'eux. 

«  Wow, vous devez vraiment beaucoup lui plaire pour qu'il vous laisse jouer à sa place. » dit il d'un ton malicieux, et Michael sut que Calum se vengeait pour le matin où Ashton les avait emmenés au lycée alors que son ami ne voulait pas. 

Michael se sentit rougir furieusement et il eut envie de s'enterrer sous le canapé. 

«  Je suis le meilleur prof d'histoire du monde, c'est pour ça. » se contenta de répondre Mr Hemmings, ne relevant pas vraiment la remarque de Calum. 

Mais il s'appuya un peu plus sur l'épaule de Michael, pendant une seconde ou deux. Ashton poussa le cahier sur lequel il était en train de travailler et se tourna vers Luke. 

«  Dis donc, tu t'es bien moqué de moi ! ' Oui je viens que si on travaille.' J'ai travaillé plus longtemps que toi ! » Luke rit et haussa les épaules. 

«  Ouais, pour une fois. » Ashton se releva et grommela.

«  C'est ça, je vais commander des pizzas. Branleurs. » 

«  Ne jure pas ! » cria Calum, et Ashton rougit, mais il s'échappa dans la cuisine, espérant que personne ne s'en rendrait compte. 

Evidemment, tout le monde s'en était rendu compte. 

Calum se tourna vers Michael. 

«  Bizarre comme ça ? » murmura-t-il. Mr Hemmings gloussa et Michael hocha la tête.

«  Je voudrais dire que je n'ai jamais vu Ashton rougir comme ça. » dit Mr Hemmings sur le ton de la confidence. 

Calum fixa Luke avec des yeux ronds et mis le jeu sur pause. 

«  Genre ? Dis moi tout ! » 

«  Calum ! » s'exclama Michael. Il venait de tutoyer Mr Hemmings ! 

«  La ferme Mikey ! Y'a que toi qui es son élève ! » Il agita la main vers Michael comme si ce n'était pas important et ce dernier croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. 

Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était poli ! Bon, ok, il n'était pas vraiment poli. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à tutoyer Mr Hemmings, sinon la barrière qu'il avait créée entre eux n'existerait plus, et alors ce serait la fin du monde. 

Avoir un crush sur Mr Hemmings, c'était comme avoir un crush sur un star, on ne pouvait rien en faire. Avoir un crush sur Luke, le pote d'Ashton devenait plus problématique. 

«  Bon après j'étais pas au lycée avec lui, donc je ne peux rien affirmer. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Tu as sans doute ta chance, Calum. » Ce fût au tour de Calum de rougir et Michael éclata de rire. 

Calum venait de se faire avoir à son propre jeu. Il se rassit dans le fauteuil et remit le jeu en route. Mr Hemmings fit un clin d'oeil à Michael qui sentit son cœur se liquéfier. 

Putain.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! 
> 
> Alors déjà, je veux m'excuser du peu de constance avec laquelle je poste mes chapitres --' J'ai pas d'excuses, vraiment aucune mise à part que j'ai jamais le temps de rien faire xD 
> 
> MAIS j'ai pris de l'avance dans cette fiction, DONC j'ai des chapitres en avance. Je vais pas tous les poster sinon je sais pas quand vous en aurez d'autre xD 
> 
> Dans tous les cas, pour ceux qui n'ont pas abandonné l'idée qu'il y aurait un jour une suite, TADA !

Luke n'avait finalement presque pas travaillé. Et ça n'avait rien eu à voir avec le bruit, il avait l'habitude de réviser dans un appart rempli d'idiots qui hurlaient après une console. Non, ce n'était pas ça. 

Mais les coups que Michael lui donnait à intervalles réguliers lui donnaient vraiment chaud, et il devait mettre toute son énergie et sa concentration à essayer de ne pas chercher le contact avec son élève. Parce que même s'il était en week end et qu'il avait l'impression de traîner avec des potes, Michael restait son élève. 

Il ne devait pas avoir envie de passer son bras autour de ses épaules, ou de glisser ses doigts dans ces jolis cheveux rouges. Ça lui prenait toute sa volonté, alors il ne pouvait pas en plus travailler. Tant pis pour son planning, il ne ferait que travailler demain et aussi toute la nuit de dimanche à lundi. 

Les pizzas étaient arrivées au milieu de la deuxième partie qu'il partageait avec Calum, mais ils n'avaient pas voulu mettre sur pause parce que « je vais te faire ta fête monsieur Hemmings » avait crié Calum. 

Ça faisait beaucoup rire Luke de voir à quel point Calum était à l'aise avec lui, bien plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'était avec Ashton, ce qui était encore plus drôle. 

Il devait être plus de 19h, peut-être même 20h, mais il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de la mère de Michael et Ashton. Luke trouvait ça bizarre, mais il ne pouvait pas demander comme ça de but en blanc, il ne pensait pas être assez proche des garçons pour ce genre de discussion. Même s'il aimerait plus que tout l'être. 

Ashton était toujours assis par terre, mais entre Luke et les jambes de Michael toujours appuyées sur la table basse. Michael avait sa main droite dans les boucles d'Ashton qui ne faisait glousser – aucun changement dans son comportement de ce côté là – et lancer des regards, qu'il espérait discret, à Calum, mais même Luke pouvait le voir faire de là où il était.

Il allait harceler Ashton jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise ce qu'il se passait entre lui et Calum. Ou au moins ce qu'il voudrait qu'il se passe … 

La partie se termina, heureusement parce que Calum devenait cinglé. Plus il gagnait, plus il s'excitait sur le jeu. Et il avait littéralement laminé Luke. 

« Waouh ! Ce que je t'ai mis, monsieur le prof d'histoire ! »

« Calum ! » grogna Michael et Luke lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. 

Il se fichait que Calum se moque de lui, ça le faisait plus rire qu'autre chose. Ashton et Luke se levèrent pour aller chercher la nourriture dans la cuisine, mais Luke avait surtout très envie de discuter avec Ashton. 

« Alors, tu aimes bien Calum ? » demanda-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine et Ashton plongea la tête dans le frigo, pour cacher la rougeur de son visage. 

« Mmh oui, c'est le meilleur ami de Michael. » répondit-il d'un ton faussement distrait.

Luke attrapa un paquet de chips sur le comptoir et ricana. 

« Non je sais. Je voulais dire que toi tu l'aimes bien. » 

Ashton fit un bruit ressemblant étrangement à une suffocation lente et douloureuse. 

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Ashton sortit un pack de bière et se releva, le dos tourné vers Luke. 

« Mmh. » 

Luke fit mine d'examiner ses ongles, sachant ce qui allait venir. Ashton sorti des verres du placards, attrapa des couverts dans le tiroir cachant toujours son visage à Luke, qui gloussait à n'en plus finir. 

« Peut-être que je l'aime un peu bien. »

Luke failli s'étouffer, mais essaya de se calmer, pour ne pas qu'Ashton se renferme sur lui même. 

« Juste un peu bien ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix innocente et Ashton lui jeta un regard furieux par dessus son épaule. 

« C'est un gamin, ok ?! On a quoi, 5 ans de différence ? Et puis, je le connais depuis qu'il a 8 ans, c'est de la pédophilie ! Il est même pas majeur. En plus, c'est le meilleur ami de Mike, c'est limite comme si c'était mon frère. Eurk ! Qu'est ce qu'il penserait de moi ? Je suis censé prendre soin d'eux, c'est mon job. Non ce serait trop compliqué ! » Ashton avait l'air de ne pas savoir s'il voulait avoir raison ou tort. 

« Beyoncé et Jay-Z ont 10 ans d'écarts. » constata Luke d'une voix neutre. 

Il connaissait le sentiment qu'Ashton pouvait ressentir, mais dans le cas de son ami, il n'y avait pas vraiment de barrières. Il n'y avait pas grand chose qui empêcherait Ashton de sortir avec Calum, mis à part son propre aveuglement, la sensation de devoir prendre soin de Calum comme d'un petit frère , et le poids de la société. 

Ce qui était foutrement ridicule, puisque Ashton n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux que Calum. 

« Quel est le rapport ? » demanda Ashton d'une voix un peu tremblante, sortant brutalement Luke de ses pensées, qui haussa les épaules. 

« Je sais pas. 10 ans c'est plus que 4 ans, et pourtant ça à pas l'air compliqué entre eux. » constata-t-il. 

Ashton se retourna pour faire face à Luke, les sourcils froncés. 

« Mais ce sont des adultes ! » s'écria-t-il, visiblement frustré que Luke cherche à l'encourager. 

« Elle avait 18 ans quand ils se sont rencontrés. Et lui 29. Elle était pas tellement adulte. »

« Je me demande comment t'en sais autant sur Beyoncé. » commenta Ashton, un peu amusé. Luke haussa encore les épaules. 

« On s'écarte du sujet, Ash. 4 ans, c'est presque rien. » 

Ashton le regarda une minute, comme s'il considérait l'idée. Comme si ce n'était pas totalement absurde, d'apprécier quelqu'un de plus jeune que soi. Comme si le jeu en valait la chandelle. Comme si ce n'était pas dangereux, risqué, idiot. 

Comme si Luke pourrait aussi avoir le droit de s'enticher d'un certain garçon plus jeune, sans que ça lui retombe dessus, sans que ça ne le frappe en pleine figure, et que ça fasse mal.

Mais ce n'était pas lui qui était le sujet de cette conversation, et sa situation n'avait rien à voir. La sienne était désespérée. Luke reporta son attention sur Ashton, qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux. 

« Tu crois qu'il m'aime bien? » murmura-t-il, les joues de nouveau rouges, et Luke lui sourit doucement. 

Autant se concentrer là-dessus, tout pour ne pas sentir la pierre qui semblait tomber lentement dans le fond de son estomac. Il analyserait ses sentiments plus tard, ou jamais, quand il n'entendrait plus la voix de Michael, en sourdine, quand il pourrait réfléchir correctement sans avoir des envies complètement folles.

« Bah, il serait temps que tu remettes tes lunettes, Ash. » Il lança un regard malicieux à Ashton, qui ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris.

« Qu'est ce que ... » 

« Bon vous les ramenez ces putains de pizzas ou quoi ? Je meurs de faim ! » 

Calum, évidemment. Ashton se figea sur place et regarda Luke avec des yeux soudainement apeurés. Comme s'il avait oublié que Calum était dans la pièce d'à côté. Luke gloussa et pris les cartons de pizzas. 

Il n'allait pas se cacher dans la cuisine toute la soirée, et Ashton non plus. Il pouvait bien profiter de ses amis encore un peu. Juste un peu, avant de ne plus pouvoir ignorer qu'il allait probablement droit dans le mur. 

Il croisa le regard brillant de Michael, qui lui souriait avec enthousiasme et Luke sentit sa cage thoracique se serrer. Ouais, il allait profiter encore un peu. 

 

\-----------------------------------------

Michael s'amusait bien, et il était content de passer sa soirée avec les personnes présentes. Ils avaient fini de manger depuis longtemps, et Calum somnolait dans son fauteuil, attendant que quelqu'un aille se coucher. Il faisait toujours ça, ne voulant pas être le seul à aller dormir, ne voulant rien rater de leurs soirées passées ensemble.

Michael était toujours assis à côté de Luke, leurs épaules se touchant, et il le laissait s'appuyer un peu plus à mesure que le temps passait. Ils avaient regardés plusieurs films, et il était grand temps que tout le monde aille se coucher. 

Michael voyait les yeux de Mr Hemmings rester fermés un peu plus longtemps à chaque fois, et il avait lui-même du mal à suivre le film. Ashton devait probablement déjà dormir, allongé par terre à leurs pieds. Michael se leva, se détachant à regrets de son prof et s'étira.

« Bon les gars, moi je vais au lit! » Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement et Calum se leva avec précipitation.

« Je dors contre le mur! » cria-t-il en courant vers les escaliers. 

Michael leva les yeux au ciel. Personne n'aimait dormir du côté du vide parce que c'était nul. Et Michael aimait encore moins parce que Calum ne faisait que de gigoter tout le temps.

Michael regarda furtivement Mr Hemmings, qui le regardait déjà, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Il avait été comme ça depuis qu'il était revenu avec les pizzas, comme s'il profitait d'une chose précieuse pour la dernière fois. Un peu comme si une soirée de ce genre de ne reproduirait jamais, et que ça lui faisait de la peine. Qu'il passait un bon moment, et que ça rendait ça encore plus douloureux.

« Vous restez dormir ici, non? » chuchota Michael, bien qu'Ashton ne dorme plus, pas depuis que Calum avait crié comme un débile.

Mr Hemmings hocha la tête et Michael lui sourit. Ashton s'assit en se frottant les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

« Maman n'est pas rentrée ? » Michael secoua la tête en haussant les épaules. 

Elle rentrait rarement le week end, ayant sans doute trop peur de tomber sur l'un d'entre eux. Ashton soupira, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Michael s'en fichait, la plupart du temps. 

« Bonne nuit les gars. » se contenta-t-il de murmurer.

Ashton se leva et serra son petit frère dans ses bras, un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. C'était un soir où Michael ne s'en fichait pas vraiment. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte, sourit une dernière fois à Luke, et monta les escaliers. 

Il entendit les deux autres chuchoter, mais il ne voulait pas entendre, pas savoir qu'ils parlaient de sa mère. Il était trop fatigué pour ça. Il se faufila dans son lit, toujours en survêtement, et se blottit contre Calum, qui dormait déjà, ce qui arrangeait Michael. Il ne voulait pas parler. Il ne voulait pas penser aux yeux bleus de Mr Hemmings, il ne voulait pas imaginer le petit déjeuner avec son prof d'histoire.

Calum l'entoura de ses bras dans son sommeil et Michael lui en fut reconnaissant. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt, manquant le pas dans les escaliers. Ce ne serait pas sa mère, de toutes façons. 

 

Michael se réveilla affreusement tôt le lendemain matin, et il n'avait définitivement pas eu son quota de sommeil. Il se leva quand même, Calum prenait toute la place et il avait trop chaud. Michael se faufila hors de la chambre aussi discrètement que son humeur le lui permettait, et se figea en haut des escaliers. 

Mr Hemmings était encore là et il l'entendait parler avec Ashton. Oh putain. Il était vraiment trop tôt pour ça. Michael considéra vaguement l'idée d'aller se recoucher dans le lit d'Ashton, mais renonça. Il le verrait tôt ou tard. Il descendit les escaliers, la conversation se déroulant dans la cuisine un peu plus audible. 

« Non sérieux, Ash, je mange un pancake et je m'arrache, je suis carrément en retard sur la préparation de mes cours. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il te reste à faire? » Michael était à l'entrée de la cuisine, mais aucun des deux ne semblait l'avoir vu. Il en profita pour observer Mr Hemmings. 

« Des interros à taper et à imprimer. Genre, imagine demain si j'ai rien fait, qu'est ce que je vais dire ? ' Désolé chers élèves, votre interro n'est pas prête, j'ai passé le week-end chez votre camarade Michael ' » Ashton gloussa. 

« Quelle interro ?! » demanda brusquement Michael. Il ne lui semblait pas en avoir entendu parler. Mr Hemmings se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. 

« Eum ... Surprise ? » répondit il, penaud, et Ashton éclata de rire. Michael avait encore plus envie de retourner au lit. 

Il grogna et s'assit à table, la tête posée dessus. Il sentit le regard de son prof posé sur lui, mais il était de trop mauvaise humeur pour s'en préoccuper. Une putain d'interro surprise. 

« T'inquiètes pas Lukey, il est toujours grognon le matin. » rassura Ashton.

Michael grogna encore, et il sentit la main de Mr Hemmings sur son épaule. 

« Je te jure qu'elle est facile » murmura-t-il, et Michael lui jeta un coup d'oeil. 

S'il continuait de le regarder comme ça, Michael serait prêt à croire à peur près tout ce qu'il lui dirait. Ils se regardèrent un moment, complètement perdus dans les yeux de l'autre, et Michael se demanda quelle était cette drôle de lueur au fond du regard de Luke. Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'approfondir la question, ils entendirent du bruit dans les escaliers. 

Calum, évidemment. Michael referma les yeux, coupant le contact avec Mr Hemmings, et Calum descendit les escaliers en courant. 

« Salut, les filles! » cria-t-il.

Michael entendit un râle, et il était sûr que Calum était descendu en caleçon, comme il le faisait toujours. Avant qu'il n'avoue avoir un crush sur Ashton. Calum ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce qu'Ashton soit dans la cuisine, et Ashton ne s'attendait pas à ce que Calum soit à moitié à poil. 

Michael releva la tête et faillit éclater de rire. Calum se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse, rouge comme jamais, et Ashton avait les yeux fixés sur sa poêle, visiblement très mal à l'aise. Mr Hemmings avait lui aussi beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire. Il mangea son pancake en deux bouchées et se leva, faisant bien racler sa chaise par terre. 

« Bon, Ash, je vais y aller hein! » Ashton se retourna, la panique dans les yeux, et Michael gloussa. 

« Tout ... tout de suite ?! » 

« Ouaip ! On se revoit bientôt! » Il enlaça Ashton, et se tourna vers Michael en souriant vaguement, comme la veille. « A demain au lycée, Michael. Salut, Cal. » dit il d'une voix exagérément enjouée et Ashton le fusilla du regard. 

« Salut. » grommela Calum, toujours sur le pas de la porte, toujours aussi rouge. 

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, Mr Hemmings s'en alla. Michael aurait aimé qu'il n'y ait pas de trou dans sa poitrine. 

« Cal, tu viens pas t'asseoir ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton malicieux. Il valait mieux qu'il se concentre sur autre chose. 

« Si, si, j'arrive. » Calum lui jeta un regard meurtrier, et s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami, à la place de Mr Hemmings. 

« Eum ... Cal ... Calum, tu en veux ? » bégaya Ashton, avec un gloussement nerveux. 

« Oh eum ... Euh ouais. Merci Ash... ton! » Michael ricana et eut envie de les frapper, chacun leur tour. 

Ça devenait ridicule, si Ashton se mettait aussi à ne plus savoir parler devant Calum, ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais. 

L'heure suivante passa lentement, chacun lançant des regards à la dérobé à l'autre, rougissant comme des gamines de primaire et gloussant comme des lycéennes. Michael avait vraiment très envie de les frapper. Puis Calum partit au foot, Ashton au travail et Michael se retrouva tout seul. Sa mère n'était pas rentrée, mais il n'avais pas envie de penser à elle. Ni à Mr Hemmings. 

Michael remonta sa console dans sa chambre, se blottit dans son lit et mit la musique si fort qu'il en avait mal à la tête. Ce crush devenait vraiment ridicule, et gênant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu, que vous êtes pas déçus, et que l'attente en valait la peine ( j'en doute, ça doit faire un milliard d'année que j'ai pas posté, mais bon. ) 
> 
> Si vous vous posez des questions sur Jay-Z et Beyoncé, les infos sont vraies, ma soeur m'a fait regarder un documentaire sur Beyoncé une fois, et OH SURPRISE !, ça a fini par me servir xD 
> 
> Merci si vous avez lu, et bonne journée :) <3

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous voulez me faire un petit coucou, je suis sur Tumblr i-mmukeasfuckbabes.tumblr.com :) On pourra devenir copains :)


End file.
